Battousai ou Kenshin?
by Yasashiino Yume
Summary: Você tem controle de seus sentimentos? O que fazer quando seus sentimentos mais adormecidos vem á tona quando não está preparado para isso? E se tudo em que você acredita vai por água á baixo? E se você não te mais controle sobre sua vida? Fic Co
1. Sensações

                                                           Battousai ou Kenshin?

Notas da autora:

            Oi gentem!  Meu codinome é Rafa Himura e estou começando meu primeiro fic, espero que gostem! Algumas explicações antes de começarmos a ler, bom, neste capítulo aparece o nome do pai de Kaoru como Nobuiro Kamiya, o nome dele não é esse, na realidade eu nem sei o nome dele por isso, eu inventei! 

            Outra coisa, a história é depois de 2 anos que Kenshin mora com Kaoru no dojo dela, Sano e Yahiko também estão lá, só Megumi que aparece lá de vez em quando... Por enquanto é só isso que precisam saber, boa leitura!

Obs: Os personagens de Rurouni Kenshin não são meus, isto é apenas uma homenagem que ofereço ao autor deles e aos leitores e fãs do anime e mangá. Mas, a história é de minha autoria.

Resumo da história: Você tem controle de seus sentimentos? O que fazer quando seus sentimentos mais adormecidos vem á tona quando não está preparado para isso? E se tudo em que você acredita vai por água á baixo? E se você não te mais controle sobre sua vida?

*^-^*= Música traduzida.

() = Opinião da Autora.

"" = Falas dos personagens.

'' = Pensamentos dos personagens.

Capítulo 1: Sensações.

Já se passaram dois anos desde que Kenshin está assumindo uma vida praticamente normal. Cansado de um dia ter sido um andarilho, sem lugar para ir, agora encontrara finalmente um lar para se refugiar de tantas lembranças ruins do passado. Que ás vezes insistiam em remoê-lo novamente, como hoje...

Kenshin - "Outra vez esse sonho! Da última vez que tive esses sonhos repentinos, foi antes de lutar com Hajime Saito, será que serão predições?".

Kenshin não consegue dormir, realmente fica nervoso ao ter esses sonhos da época em que ele era um hitokiri. Battousai, era um passado que ele jamais poderia se desvencilhar, por mais que se sentisse tranqüilo com a companhia de tantos amigos que encontrou no dojo Kamiya.

Então ele se levanta e anda pela casa até chegar á porta de um quarto, um lugar que ele bem conhecia... Ele abriu a porta devagar e com muito cuidado se sentou ao lado dela, Kaoru. A garota decidida e forte que um dia conheceu, como se lembra daquele dia... Não imaginava que depois de ter conhecido ela de um modo tão diferente, iria viver no mesmo lugar e vê-la todos os dias.

Ela se vira um pouco ainda com olhos fechados, talvez para encontrar uma posição melhor para dormir e seus cabelos negros como a noite, reluzem quando as luzes da lua se refletem neles. É um momento único para aquele que um dia fora um andarilho, nunca havia percebido tamanha beleza numa expressão tão singela.

Seus olhos violetas não paravam de admirar a beleza incomparável da cena, ela parecia tão serena, não estando apar de tudo o que se passava ao seu redor. Será isso o amor? Ele não sabia, mas, estava mais tranqüilo após ver Kaoru e decidiu voltar a cama e dormir.

No dia seguinte, Kenshin começou a preparar o café da manhã. Os raios de sol começam lentamente a surgir no imenso céu azul, o que faz Kaoru levantar-se da cama.

Kaoru - "Bom dia, Kenshin!".

Kenshin - "Bom dia, senhorita Kaoru!".

Kaoru - "Yahiko já se levantou?".

Kenshin - "Este servo acha que não, não ouvi nenhum barulho...".

Kaoru - "Depois ele diz que eu é que sou preguiçosa! Onde já se viu!".

Kenshin fica olhando Kaoru e dá um leve sorriso, ela envergonhada tenta manter a pose de 'mulher forte' e por fim, fica calada.

Kenshin - "Senhorita Kaoru?".

Kaoru - "Sim".

Kenshin - "Hoje a senhorita vai dar aula em algum dojo?".

Kaoru - "Aí meu Deus! Agora que você me falou tinha esquecido que tinha começar a aula daqui a trinta minutos num dojo do Senhor Takasugi, eu tenho que ir. Tchau, Kenshin!".

Kenshin - "Espere, senhorita Kaoru! Você ainda não tomou o café da manhã!".

Quando foi atrás dela, ela já estava longe e provavelmente não ouviu o que Kenshin acabara de dizer, logo veio Yahiko meio sonolento ao seu encontro.

Yahiko - "Eí Kenshin, o que houve? Que gritaria é essa?".

Kenshin - "A senhorita Kaoru saiu sem comer e...".

Yahiko - "Ah Kenshin, e você se preocupa com isso? Aquela bruxa não morre tão cedo e de fome muito menos... Agora, me fala o que tem pra comer que eu estou azul de fome!" e saiu puxando Kenshin pelo braço, á força.

Depois de muito correr, Kaoru finalmente chega ao dojo.

Tagasugi - "Olá senhorita Kaoru! Pensava que não viria mais!".

Kaoru - "Esqueci da hora, desculpe senhor Tagasugi...".

Tagasugi - "Não, não tem problema! Meus alunos estão esperando aquela aula 'especial' para eles".

Kaoru - "Ah, eles não perdem por esperar!".

A aula tem início, os garotos ficam impressionados com a desenvoltura de Kaoru, que apezar de ser mulher, mostra muitas habilidades com algumas técnicas com a 'espada de bambu'.

Tagasuki - "A aula foi ótima, senhorita Kaoru! Vou chamá-la muitas vezes mais!".

Kaoru - "Fico muito feliz em saber isso, senhor Tagasuki!".

Tagasuki - "Tome aqui o dinheiro! E mais uma vez, obrigado!".

Kaoru - "Sou eu que agradeço!".

Kaoru saí do dojo a caminho de casa e não percebe que alguém estava á sua espreita, vigiando tudo o que ela havia feito.

Yamamoto - "Então, quer dizer que essa é a protegida de battousai?".

Takashi - "Parece que sim senhor Yamamoto. Fizemos alguma pesquisa e descobrimos que ele está morando no dojo com ela e mais duas pessoas, que parecem ser uma criança e um lutador de rua...".

Yamamoto - "Bom, não imaginava que ele tinha pontos fracos mas, isso é ótimo para os meus planos... Descubra tudo o que puder, não quero e nem admito erros dessa vez, entendeu?".

Takashi - "Sim, senhor!".

            Um garoto de estatura média saiu de seu esconderijo e desapareceu nas trevas da noite que começava a se aproximar. O homem que estava ao seu lado apenas sorria maquiavelicamente, ao observar a bela menina vestida para praticar kendô, andando distraída pelas ruas de Tóquio.

Yamamoto - "Você não perde por esperar, Battousai Himura!".

            Kaoru olha para trás meio receosa, tinha quase a plena certeza de estar sendo observada, mas, ao virar-se não se deparou com ninguém. Odiava o sentimento da dúvida, por isso, começou a andar mais atenta pelas ruas. Todos o conheciam pela cidade, afinal não era popular em época, uma garota de apenas 20 anos dar aulas de kendô mas, logo depois de morte do pai, Nobuiro Kamiya, ela se sentiu responsável em passar a técnica de sua família adiante.

            Finalmente chegou ao dojo, ela se sentiu confusa com as várias perguntas que Sanosuke, Yahiko e Megumi faziam por quererem saber onde estava até aquela hora, ela explicou dizendo que se atrasou explicando alguns golpes aos aprendizes um pouco mais inexperientes.

Yahiko - "Se eu fosse lá teria ganhado de todos eles!".

Sanosuke - "Até parece que esse garotinho ia dar conta do recado!".

Yahiko - "Repete isso para você ver, Sanosuke!".

Megumi - "Parem de brigar vocês dois! Kaoru, você está bem?".

Kaoru - "O quê?".

Kenshin - "Senhorita Kaoru, está pálida, o que houve? Aconteceu alguma coisa coma senhorita na volta para casa?" (É incrível como Kenshin é esperto! Por isso, eu o amo tanto, lindo!).

Kaoru - "Estou bem, Kenshin... Só estou com fome, não comi nada hoje...".

Megumi – "Como não comeu nada hoje, Kaoru?! Está louca!"

Kenshin – "Isso mesmo, senhorita Kaoru! Não pode se descuidar dessa maneira, pode ficar doente... Vou te dar o que comer agora, espere aqui...".

            Kenshin saiu da sala e foi até a cozinha preparar as coisas para um jantar na sala com todos, Sanosuke e Yahiko foram ajudá-lo a levar tudo para a sala. Um senso de urgência do hitokiri adormecido despertou, olhando para os lados procurou algum vulto mas, não viu nada, apenas sentiu a presença por uns instantes e se foi (Isso é verdade, Kenshin pode sentir presenças, e não é das cartas clow e muito menos da jóia de quatro almas. No capítulo em que lutou com o Sano pela primeira vez, ele sentiu o espírito de luta dele antes de ele chamá-lo na frente da casa de Kaoru. Mais uma vez, um viva para o Kenshin!).

Sanosuke – "Kenshin, o que houve?".

Kenshin – "Nada, este servo só estava pensando por que a senhorita Kaoru não comeu nada hoje...".

Sanosuke – "Se estiver me escondendo alguma coisa de mim Kenshin, eu te quebro!" (Esse cara é muito pretensioso, onde já se viu? Bater no MEU Kenshin?! Só pode estar louco!)

            Kenshin nada respondeu, apenas ficou quieto olhando para o nada, Sanosuke realmente não gostava quando Kenshin ficava calado demais, isso indicava sempre que algo estava para ocorrer. 

Vulto1 – "Battousai ficou desconfiado... Será que nos descobriu?".

Vulto2 – "Não, senão teria vindo atrás de nós... Vamos relatar ao chefe".

Vulto1 – "Sim".

Dois vultos saíam na escuridão que envolvia á noite, percebendo que tinham cumprido o seu trabalho, vigiar quem morava naquele dojo. Kenshin, Sanosuke e Yahiko levaram todas as coisas para a sala a fim de comerem, conversaram animadamente entre eles, apenas Kenshin de vez em quando estava meio alheio aos assuntos.

Kaoru – "Kenshin você está me escutando?!"

Kenshin – "Oro? Claro que sim, senhorita Kaoru!".

Kaoru – "Então, o que eu falei?".

            Kenshin pensou 'teria que dar uma resposta convincente á ela', já que não estava ouvindo o que diziam, resolveu mudar de assunto.

Kenshin – "Estão sabendo do festival do dia de tanabata?" (Realmente, o Kenshin não existe! Só ele para dar uma desculpa dessas! Quem viu o anime sabe o que é esse dia mas, para quem não viu, é parecido com o dia dos namorados aqui no Brasil.)

            Todos olharam perplexos para Kenshin, eles se assustaram ao ver que ele tinha avisado sobre o festival, todos sabiam que o rurouni não era de interessar em festas. Vendo que o seu plano não dera muito certo, resolveu apenas continuar com a conversa.

Kenshin – "Foi a senhorita Otai, quem me contou".(Para quem não sabe, Otai é uma das amigas de Kaoru, esse personagem não aparece no mangá, apenas no anime.).

Megumi – "Agora entendo por que você ficou sabendo... Por que não vamos juntos, Kenshinzinho?!" (Tava demorando muito para Megumi colocar as orelhinhas de raposa para fora!)

Kenshin – "Eu não sei, senhorita Megumi...".

Kaoru – "Pára de ser oferecida, Megumi! Você está na minha casa!" (Isso mesmo Kaoru, bota pra quebrar!)

Megumi – "Por acaso, o Kenshinzinho também é seu?!"

Kaoru – "Claro que não, Megumi! Mas..."

Megumi – "Se ele não é seu, não tem que se meter!"

Kaoru – "Ora... Sua raposa!"

Kenshin – "Olha, está ficando tarde, é melhor todos irem para a cama. Amanhã todos teremos o dia cheio."

Megumi –"Todos, menos o Sano, ele nunca faz nada!"

Sanosuke – "O quê?! Sua raposa de uma figa!"

Kaoru – "Chega! Kenshin tem razão, vamos dormir!"

Megumi – "Mas, vai pensar na minha proposta, né Kenshinzinho?!"

Kenshin – "Depois nós falamos sobre isso, senhorita Megumi... Boa noite!"

            Todos se despediram e foram para os seus quartos dormir, Kaoru um pouco contrariada com a situação foi dormir chateada, enquanto os outros não demoraram á pegar no sono. Depois de muito refletir e ver que aquele ciúme todo não valia á pena, Kaoru tentou se tranqüilizar e dormir mas, a lembrança dele invadia seus pensamentos.

Ela pensava que Kenshin nunca a veria como uma mulher e sim, sempre a trataria como uma criança desprotegida. Toda vez que ia dormir, era essa tortura, estava apaixonada por ele mas, nunca teve coragem de declarar os seus sentimentos á Kenshin. Lágrimas vertem de seus olhos azuis em pensar que nunca poderia tê-lo com ela, amá-lo e ser amada por ele, era o seu maior sonho mas, ela sabia que não podia concretizá-lo.

Kaoru – "Por que as coisas tem que ser assim?! Por que?!" (Ah, tadinha da Kaoru! Ela não merece sofrer tanto... Como sou má!)

            Ela acaba por dormir cansada de tanto chorar, Kenshin levantou-se mais tarde para fazer sua ronda noturna pela casa (Só o meu Kenshin para fazer uma ronda pela casa altas horas da noite. Já falei que ele é lindo?). Ele passa por todos os cômodos da casa como um gato á espreita da preza, anda nas pontas dos pés para não ser percebido pelo inimigo mas, não vê ninguém desconhecido ao redor do dojo ou dentro dele.

            Então, Kenshin se esgueira pelas paredes e chega ao local aonde mais gosta de ficar quando está confuso, o quarto de Kaoru. (Safadinho, ein?) Ele chega devagar e se senta ao lado de sua cama, lá observa ela deitada, enrolada em dos lençóis. Em um momento, uma brisa passa pela janela entreaberta do quarto, nisso Kaoru se encolhe um pouco, Kenshin percebendo que ela estava sentindo frio, pegou um dos lençóis que estavam perto da cama dobrados e a cobriu com um deles.

            Por um instante ela se sentiu acalentada por um imenso carinho parecia que estava recebendo um sentimento no seu coração além de sua imaginação, como queria que fosse Kenshin á estar com ela. Dormindo, ela soltou um belo sorriso, Kenshin olhava atento á cada detalhe, ela parecia um anjo, tão tranqüila... Nunca na vida se sentiu tão em paz, saber que Kaoru estava bem era tudo o que importava para ele, num impulso tocou levemente o rosto dela, estava úmido.

            Eram lágrimas mas, por que estaria chorando? Essa perguntava martelava a cabeça do rurouni que não pode deixar de se preocupar, Kaoru era sua vida, seu motivo para viver e talvez, se fosse preciso, seu motivo para morrer. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, admitia isso para si próprio, não suportaria vê-la sofrer, não agüentaria ficar sem ela, o que passaram com Enishi já tinha sido doloroso demais. (Para quem não sabe, Enishi é o irmão de Tomoe, que já foi casada com o Kenshin e que tentando salvá-lo acabou sendo morta pelo próprio Kenshin. Depois de anos ele voltou e fingiu a morte de Kaoru, Kenshin ficou desesperado e se afastou de todos, em muita depressão. Tadinho do meu Kenshin!)

            Depois daquele dia, Kenshin decidiu poupá-la de tantos sofrimentos e tentar esquecê-la de vez mas, seu sorriso, suas lágrimas, eram tudo o que faziam com que aquele guerreiro continuasse a sua vida, queria deixá-la mas, não conseguiu foi flagrado por ela na tentativa e ela o fez prometer que nunca mais faria isso.

Kenshin – "Kaoru... Por que faz isso comigo? Por que me fez prometer que não a deixaria? Por que?" (Por que ela te ama, seu burro! Meu Deus, como é lerdo!)

            Ele continua a observá-la em seu silêncio, ela era o seu mais precioso tesouro, por ela seria capaz de tudo, matar, morrer... Não tinha dúvidas disso mas, estava disposto á não ser levado por sentimentalismos, foi assim  que perdera Tomoe e quase a perdeu, não ia deixar que mais nada de ruim acontecesse, nem que para isso tivesse que abdicar de sua felicidade ao lado de Kaoru.

            Resolveu sair, estava com a cabeça mais tranqüila, apezar que não gostava da idéia de sonhar sempre com os tempos em que era Battousai, isso o incomodava e muito. Sabia que não eram apenas sonhos e sim predições para algo pior ainda por vir. Ajeitou Kaoru mais confortavelmente na cama e saiu de seu quarto, pensando que teria um dia longo pela frente.

*********

É isso aí gente! Esse é primeiro capítulo de Battousai ou Kenshin! Gostaram? Odiaram? Me mandem e-mails, estou curiosa para saber sugestões, opiniõee ou críticas, tudo bem?

            Aguardem e confiem! O próximo capítulo virá cheio de novidades, quem será o tal inimigo que vigia Kaoru e os outros e qual será o objetivo dele? Isso só no próximo capítulo, beijinhos para todos e até lá!


	2. Sombras num dia quente de verão

                                                           Battousai ou Kenshin?

Notas da autora:

            É isso aí galera! Mais um capítulo de nossa saga! Esse prometendo grandes surpresas, espero que gostem! Ah, uma coisa: o dinheiro que Takasuki paga á Kaoru toda vez que ela vai lá, é que ela cobra para dar aulas em outros dojos, entenderam? Uma coisinha importante, essa minha história está em outro site, mas, eu vou modificar algumas coisas na história, para ficar um pouco mais interessante... Mas, nada que afete o conteúdo principal da fic, certo? Outra coisa, este fic será atualizado todos os domingos, ok? Bom, agradecimentos nas notas finais...

Gente, vocês não sabem o que eu estou ouvindo! É uma banda de rock que eu nunca ouvi falar na minha vida, mas, a vocalista tem uma voz muito privilegiada! O nome da banda é: Nightwish... O estilo deles é parecido com o do Evanescence, que eu também amo! Quem nunca ouviu essas duas bandas, precisa urgentemente ouvir... Agora que as minhas bobagens acabaram, boa leitura!

Obs: Os personagens de Rurouni Kenshin não são meus, isto é apenas uma homenagem que ofereço ao autor deles e aos leitores e fãs do anime e mangá. Mas, a história é de minha autoria.

Resumo da história: Você tem controle de seus sentimentos? O que fazer quando seus sentimentos mais adormecidos vem á tona quando não está preparado para isso? E se tudo em que você acredita vai por água á baixo? E se você não te mais controle sobre sua vida?

*^-^*= Música traduzida.

() = Opinião da Autora.

"" = Falas dos personagens.

'' = Pensamentos dos personagens.

Retrospectiva do último capítulo:

            Kaoru novamente foi de encontro há mais uma de suas aulas desgastantes, sendo vigiada por dois vultos secretamente, á sua espreita... Seria um dia tranqüilo, se Kenshin não sentisse algo de estranho acontecendo á seu redor... Apenas eram suposições, mas, não o deixavam tranqüilo... Buscando um pouco de tranqüilidade, se refugiou ao lado de quem mais desejava internamente, e por alguns momentos, almejou seu objetivo... Kenshin estava com Kaoru... Naqueles instantes, esqueceu por completo, seus problemas...

*******

Ele continua a observá-la em seu silêncio, ela era o seu mais precioso tesouro, por ela seria capaz de tudo, matar, morrer... Não tinha dúvidas disso mas, estava disposto á não ser levado por sentimentalismos, foi assim  que perdera Tomoe e quase a perdeu, não ia deixar que mais nada de ruim acontecesse, nem que para isso tivesse que abdicar de sua felicidade ao lado de Kaoru.

Resolveu sair, estava com a cabeça mais tranqüila, apezar que não gostava da idéia de sonhar sempre com os tempos em que era Battousai, isso o incomodava e muito. Sabia que não eram apenas sonhos e sim predições para algo pior ainda por vir. Ajeitou Kaoru mais confortavelmente na cama e saiu de seu quarto, pensando que teria um dia longo pela frente...

*******

Capítulo 2: Sombras num dia quente de verão.

            Mais um dia começa a ter início no dojo Kamiya, os raios de sol começam timidamente a dar suas primeiras manifestações e os habitantes da casa, os seus primeiros sustos.

Kaoru – "Que droga! Estou atrasada de novo! O senhor Takasuki vai me matar!".

            Kaoru começa a andar desesperadamente pela casa á procura de suas coisas para se dirigir a mais uma aula de kendô no dojo de Takasuki, depois que ele viu a mestra do estilo Kamiya Kasshin demonstrar as suas habilidades ficou maravilhado, e quis que ela desse algumas aulas durante três dias da semana para os seus alunos.

            A maioria deles não faltava na aula de Kaoru, além de ser uma mestra exigente e dedicada aos alunos, eles não podiam negar que a beleza da mestra era incomparável. Os olhos dela e silhueta de seu corpo recém formado, eram o que mais atraíam a maioria dos homens á sua aula de kendô e ela por sua vez, nem imaginava o motivo da motivação dos alunos do dojo de Tagasuki.

Kaoru – "Kenshin, eu estou atrasada! Já estou indo, tchau!".

Kenshin – "Espere, senhorita Kaoru!".

            Kaoru estava saindo do dojo apressada mas, Kenshin a parou segurando um de seus braços (Gente, imagina essa cena, muito linda!), com isso Kaoru sentiu as suas bochechas ficarem um pouco rubras, tentando disfarçar virou seu rosto para o outro lado evitando encarar Kenshin de frente.

Kaoru – "O que você quer Kenshin? Estou atrasada...".

Kenshin – "Eu sei, senhorita Kaoru... Este servo fez esta comida para a senhorita levar e comer lá, para não ficar tão cansada quanto ficou ontem.". (Ah, fala sério! Qual é o homem que se preocupa desse jeito com uma mulher? Homem assim não existe mais neste mundo... Nada contra os homens mas, que a maioria deles nem liga para o que as meninas sentem, isso é verdade!).

            Kaoru sentiu as bochechas ficarem mais vermelhas do que já estavam, Kenshin estava se preocupando com ela e isso a deixava feliz. Agradeceu sem olhá-lo diretamente nos olhos e tomou seu caminho para o dojo de Takasuki muito mais animada, enquanto o rurouni apenas a observava ir, deixando escapar um pequeno suspiro de contentamento.

            Aquele dia de aula no dojo de Takasuki foi puxado, quando a aula finalmente terminou os alunos estavam exaustos, Kaoru estava animada por isso, fez com que a aula rendesse.

Takasuki – "Mais uma aula terminada, senhorita Kaoru! Então, nos vemos na próxima semana, pegue o seu dinheiro!".

Kaoru – "Obrigada, senhor Takasuki! Já sei até o que vou fazer com ele!".

Takasuki – "Que mal lhe pergunte, mas, o que vai fazer?".

Kaoru – "Vou tentar levar todos para o arabeko da Tae!". (Para quem não sabe, arabeko é tipo um restaurante, e a Tae, também é uma personagem do anime Samurai x.).

Takasuki – "Ah, entendo! É sempre bom ter momentos de lazer, senhorita!".

Kaoru – "É, também acho! Bom, eu vou indo, até semana que vem, senhor Takasuki!".

Takasuki – "Até lá!".

            Mais um dia de aula havia acabado e Kaoru como sempre, exausta mas, estava feliz, ainda mais por que Kenshin havia feito o seu desjejum, que modéstia á parte, estava uma delícia. Ficou imaginando quando poderia oferecer á Kenshin tamanho deleite, resolveu desistir dessa hipótese, não era muito boa na cozinha.

            Já era tarde da noite, passavam das 22:00hs e Kaoru não havia voltado ao dojo, Kenshin se remoía de preocupação por ela, e resolveu ir atrás dela pela ruas de Tókio, na metade do caminho a encontra.

Kenshin – "Senhorita Kaoru, onde esteve?! Estávamos preocupados com a senhorita!".

Kaoru – "Ah, me desculpe Kenshin! É que me distraí na volta para casa...".

Kenshin – "Sabe que é perigoso andar essa hora da noite sozinha, senhorita Kaoru...". (Só o Kenshin para ser tão lindo! Me digam quem se preocupa assim com vocês? Se alguém tiver um namorado desse jeito, agradeça aos céus).

Kaoru – "Eu sei, me desculpe... Prometo que não acontecerá de novo... Vamos embora?".

Kenshin – "Claro, senhorita Kaoru!".

            Os dois permaneceram em silêncio no restante do caminho para casa, Kenshin definitivamente percebia, que havia algo errado com Kaoru mas, esta não dava nenhuma brecha para ele. Kaoru, percebia que ele estava a observando demais, talvez, incomodado com o silêncio que havia entre eles, ela resolveu quebrá-lo.

Kaoru - "Kenshin, estava pensando em irmos amanhã ao arabeko da Tae, fazer um almoço, o que acha?".

Kenshin – "Tem dinheiro para isso, senhorita Kaoru?".

Kaoru – "Se eu estou dando a sugestão, é claro que tenho, né Kenshin!?!".

Kenshin – "Me desculpe, senhorita Kaoru, não precisa ficar irritada...".

Kaoru – "É que você ás vezes, faz cada pergunta...".

            Finalmente chegaram ao dojo, depois de muitas explicações de Kaoru, os habitantes da casa resolveram dormir, já que amanhã Kaoru tinha planejado um dia cheio para todos.

Vulto 1- "Todos já dormiram...".

Vulto 2- "É, vamos embora...".

            Duas pessoas desconhecidas entram em uma taberna desconhecida, e lá encontram-se com um  homem de alto, de cabelos negros, olhos verdes a espera deles. (Ou seja, lindo!).

Yamamoto - "O que tem a me dizer?".

            Um homem de idade avançada, se aproxima de Yamamoto, expressão cansada, amarrado, muito mal tratado. Este homem não queria trair seus princípios, não tinha medo da morte, mas, tinha medo das conseqüências dos seus atos para com as pessoas que amava.

Yamamoto – "Não temos tempo para isso, Takasuki! Diga logo o que sabe, não preciso ter que lembrá-lo que o futuro da sua família está em jogo!".

Takasuki se via em um grande desespero, sua família estava sendo ameaçada por um ser inescrupuloso e sem princípios, que seria capaz de tudo para conseguir o que desejava, não via meios se não contar o que sabia e ceder a vontade daquele tirano á sua frente.

Takasuki – "Está bem, contarei tudo o que sei, mas, não faça nada contra a minha filha e minha esposa...".

Yamamoto – "Vejo que optou pelo correto, menos mal... Vamos, o que está esperando então?! Quero saber tudo o que essa menina faz em seu dojo.".

            Amanheceu, os raios do sol davam seus primeiros sinais de aparição no cume das montanhas e mais um dia no dojo Kamiya tem o seu início. Kaoru, se aproxima do calendário de seu quarto rasgando o papel que indicava o dia anterior, olhando o dia que se revelava. Fica observando por alguns instantes, para logo depois soltar um longo suspiro e um leve sorriso de contentamento.

Kaoru – "É, hoje é dia de tanabata...".

            Silenciosamente, Yahiko percebendo a distração de sua mestra, resolve se divertir um pouco. Se aproxima de seu corpo lentamente, e agarra a sua cintura com força, pregando-lhe uma peça, fazendo Kaoru soltar um grito, assustada com a atitude de seu pupilo.

Kaoru – "AH!!!!".

Yahiko – "Calma, sua bruxa velha! Sou eu...".

            Kenshin, assustado com o grito estridente, saí em direção ao seu quarto, no qual vê Yahiko rindo bastante e Kaoru emburrada, imediatamente, o ruivo já havia entendido o que havia acontecido.

Kenshin – "Senhorita Kaoru, está bem? Este servo ouviu seu grito, ficou assustado...".

Kaoru – "Kenshin, é esse moleque! Ele me assustou! Yahiko, vem aqui que eu vou te dar uma lição!".

Yahiko – "Ah, até parece, sua lesma ambulante!".

Kaoru – "Aí, Yahiko! Quando eu colocar as mãos em você, vai se arrepender de ter nascido!".

            Kenshin olhou Kaoru sair correndo ofegante atrás de Yahiko, enquanto este, dava língua em resposta á ela. O rurouni suspirou pesadamente, e sorriu.

Kenshin – "Esses dois nunca mudam...".

            Já estava na hora de almoçarem, e como Kaoru tinha falado ontem com Kenshin, hoje eles almoçaram na arabeko da Tae. O almoço estava muito animado, Yahiko competindo com o Sanosuke para ver quem comia mais, Kenshin tentando se livrar das investidas de Megumi e Kaoru, tentando separar ela do seu amado rurouni.

            Numa outra mesa dois homens observavam á cena de longe, viam cada detalhe, ás reações de cada pessoa que havia na mesa á frente deles.

Vulto 1 – "É hoje, então?".

Vulto 2 – "Sem dúvidas, o mestre Yamamoto disse que não passaria deste dia... Parece que ele está muito ansioso para isso...".

Vulto 1 -"Sabe o por que dele nutrir tanto ódio por esse rurouni?".

Vulto 2 – "Não, e também não é hora para discutir isso Yamazaki! Vamos fazer o nosso trabalho e terminar logo com isso!".

Yamazaki – "Tudo bem!".

            Alguns minutos se passam e o pessoal do dojo Kamiya termina a sua refeição. Quando estão saindo do arabeko, vêem muitas pessoas nas ruas, inclusive, muitos casais apaixonados. Por causa do festival do dia de tanabata, as ruas estavam repletas de pessoas, e todas pareciam muito animadas.

            Todos se despediram de Tae, levando Tsubame com eles para um belo passeio pelo festival (Tsubame é um personagem que aparece tanto no anime como no mangá, ela é a 'paixão' do Yahiko!). Logo de pois de andarem um pouco, eles começam a ver uma movimentação estranha, algumas pessoas pareciam estampar lágrimas em seus olhos.

Kaoru – "Afinal, o que está acontecendo?!".

Kenshin – "Este servo não sabe, mas, acho melhor ir dar uma olhada... Senhorita Kaoru, fique aqui cuidando de Tsubame e Yahiko. Também é bom que fique aqui, senhorita Megumi. Vamos, Sano?".

Sanosuke – "Claro! Ouviram o Kenshin, né?".

            Yahiko bufou de raiva diante ao comentário de Sanosuke, mas, ele não podia fazer nada, não podia desobedecer ao Kenshin. Tsubame se agarrava ao kimono de Kaoru buscando um pouco de proteção, enquanto Megumi ficava quieta, apenas olhando a movimentação das pessoas.

            Chegando bem perto deles, um homem, aparência horrenda, um pouco ferido se aproxima cada vez mais deles, Yahiko já estava se posicionando para lutar mas, o homem apenas caiu no chão. Megumi resolveu tratá-lo, apesar de não gostar nenhum pouco de cuidar de homens num estado tão deplorável quanto ao dele.

A médica pediu ajuda de Yahiko e Tsubame, enquanto Kaoru observava o local, quanto mais o tempo passava, mas, ela sentia que algo muito ruim iria acontecer com Kenshin. Pressionou, as mãos uma na outra, olhando para a direção em que Kenshin e Sanosuke tinham tomado, angustiada, sussurrou para si mesma.

Kaoru – "Voltem logo...".

            Kenshin e Sanosuke finalmente chegaram ao centro do problema, cinco homens muito bem armados de espadas japonesas, atacavam um homem de meia idade e sua família. Donos de um estabelecimento, o pobre senhor se via em desvantagem, Kenshin e Sanosuke se entreolharam rapidamente, este problema iria terminar logo...

            Dois homens vigiam Kenshin e Sanosuke atingirem os homens em cheio com seus golpes e técnicas de espada.

Vulto 1 – "Eu sabia que eles viriam ajudar, são tão previsíveis...". (Esse negócio de escrever 'vulto 1' e 'vulto 2' enche o saco, sabiam?).

Vulto 2 – "É mesmo, como sempre o senhor está certo, chefe Yamamoto...".

Yamamoto – "Enquanto aos outros?".

Vulto 2 – "Estão á caminho, tenho certeza que já resolveram o problema...".

Yamamoto – "Quero que o minha convidada chegue hoje...".

Vulto 2 – "Claro, senhor Yamamoto! Não passará de hoje...".

            Kaoru, olhava para todos os lados, ansiosa por Kenshin, ela não agüenta tamanho nervosismo que saí em busca dele pelas ruas de Tókio.

Megumi – "Kaoru, espere! Kenshin pediu para ficarmos aqui!".

            Foi em vão, Kaoru já tinha saído, Yahiko foi atrás dela mas, não encontrava em lugar algum por perto. A jovem de cabelos negros, andava desesperadamente pelas ruas, seu coração estava com um pressentimento horrível, não conseguia mais esperar Kenshin lá, parada, sem poder fazer nada.

            Seu coração ansiava ver o rurouni novamente, ter a certeza que ele estava bem, sabia que ela seria repreendida por ele quando a visse sozinha, mas, não estava mais disposta a espera-lo na angústia em que se encontrava á sua sua alma.

Kaoru – "Kenshin, aonde você está?!".

            Kaoru já estava suplicando interiormente para que ele aparecesse, mas, não havia nenhum sinal de seu amado ruivo. Até que de repente, sentiu duas mãos envolverem seus olhos e os fecharem.

Kaoru – "Kenshin, é você?".

            O silêncio foi a resposta de Kaoru, que se virou assustada para a sombra que estava atrás dela.

Kaoru – "Quem é você?!".

            Não ouve resposta, o vulto apenas sorriu com o susto de Kaoru, ela ia correr mas, era tarde demais, a pessoa já tinha imobilizado as suas pernas e tampado sua boca. Com um chute em seu estômago, ele a calou completamente, deixando-a desacordada, a pegou nos braços e a levou para longe dali.

            Estavam no meio do caminho para encontrarem o resto do pessoal, o senhor, em sinal de gratidão, ofereceu ajuda com mantimentos sempre que precisassem. Foi então, que Kenshin sentiu uma dor estranha se apossar de seu corpo, de sua alma, de seu coração. Á primeira pessoa da qual se lembrou foi Kaoru e isso o deixou inquieto naquele instante.

Kenshin – "Vamos, Sano...".

Sanosuke – "Kenshin, o que houve?! Por que está andando mais depressa?!".

Kenshin – "Tive, uma sensação estranha... Vamos!".

            A dor em seu coração aumentou de uma tal maneira, que sentiu algumas lágrimas quentes quererem molhar seu rosto, segurou-as, não podia demonstrar fraqueza diante de seu amigo lutador. Chegaram finalmente ao local aonde se encontravam seus amigos, e lá, nenhum sinal de Kaoru.

Kenshin – "Senhorita Megumi, aonde está a senhorita Kaoru?".

            Tentava manter-se calmo, não podia mostrar seu nervosismo, a reação de Megumi somente confirmava o que ele sentia.

Megumi – "Ela saiu atrás de vocês e até agora, não voltou...".

            Remorso... Essa era a palavra que descrevia o que Kenshin havia sentido naquele momento... Como pudera deixar Kaoru sozinha? Desprotegida? Isso não podia estar acontecendo...

*^-^* Música...
    
                                                                 _(Show me the meaning of  being lonely...)_
    
    _Mostre-me o significado de estar sozinho..._
    
    _Backstreet Boys _
    
    _                                                             (Show me the meaning of  being lonely...)_
    
    _Mostre-me o significado de estar sozinho..._
    
    _(So many words for the broken heart...)_
    
    _Tantas palavras para um coração partido..._
    
    _(It's hard to see in crimson love...)_
    
    _É difícil ver um amor ferido..._
    
    _(So hard to breath...)_
    
    _Tão difícil respirar..._
    
    _(Walk with me, and maybe...)_
    
    _Caminhe comigo, e talvez..._
    
    _(Nigths of light, so soon become)_
    
    _Noites de luz, muito em breve se tornem_
    
    _(Wild and free, i could feel the sun)_
    
    _Selvagens e livres, eu posso sentir o sol_
    
    _(Your every wish will be done)_
    
    _Todos os seus desejos se realizarão_
    
    _(They tell me...)_
    
    _Eles me dizem..._
    
    _(Show me the meaning of  being lonely...)_
    
    _Mostre-me o significado de estar sozinho..._
    
    _(Is this felling i need to walk with?)_
    
    _É esse sentimento que eu preciso suportar?_
    
    _(Tell me why, i can't be there you are?)_
    
    _Me diz por que, não posso estar com você?_
    
    _(There's something missing in my heart...)_
    
    _Tem alguma coisa faltando em meu coração..._
    
    _(Life goes on a it never ends)_
    
    _A vida continua sem fim_
    
    _(Eyes of stone observe the trends)_
    
    _Olhos de pedra observam as mudanças_
    
    _(They never say forever gaze)_
    
    _Eles nunca mostram vigília eterna_
    
    _(Guilty roads to in endless love)_
    
    _Estradas culpadas para um amor infinito_
    
    _(There's no control, are you with me now?)_
    
    _Não existe controle, você está comigo agora?_
    
    _(Your every wish will be done)_
    
    _Todos os seus desejos se realizarão_
    
    _(They tell me...)_
    
    _Eles me dizem..._
    
    _(Show me the meaning of  being lonely...)_
    
    _Mostre-me o significado de estar sozinho..._
    
    _(Is this felling i need to walk with?)_
    
    _É esse sentimento que eu preciso suportar?_
    
    _(Tell me why, i can't be there you are?)_
    
    _Me diz por que, não posso estar com você?_
    
    _(There's something missing in my heart...)_
    
    _Tem alguma coisa faltando em meu coração..._
    
    _(There's nowhere to run, i have no place to go...)_
    
    _Não há lugar para onde correr, não tenho para onde ir..._
    
    _(Surrender my heart body and soul...)                    _
    
    _Conquiste meu coração de corpo e alma..._
    
    _(How can't it be you're asking me to feel, the things you never show?)_
    
    _Como você pode me pedir para sentir, as coisas que você nunca mostra?_
    
    _(You are missing in my heart...)_
    
    _Você é o que falta em meu coração..._
    
    _(Tell me why, i can't be there where you are?)_
    
    _Me diz por que, não posso estar com você?_
    
    _(Show me the meaning of  being lonely...)_
    
    _Mostre-me o significado de estar sozinho..._
    
    _(Is this felling i need to walk with?)_
    
    _É esse sentimento que eu preciso suportar?_
    
    _(Tell me why, i can't be there you are?)_
    
    _Me diz por que, não posso estar com você?_
    
    _(There's something missing in my heart...)_
    
    _Tem alguma coisa faltando em meu coração..._
    
    _(Show me the meaning of  being lonely...)_
    
    _Mostre-me o significado de estar sozinho..._
    
    _                                                             (Being lonely...)_
    
    _                                                             Estar sozinho..._
    
    _(Is this felling i need to walk with?)_
    
    _É esse sentimento que eu preciso suportar?_
    
    _(Tell me why?)_
    
    _Me diz por que?_
    
    _(Tell me why, i can't be there you are?)_
    
    _Me diz por que, não posso estar com você?_
    
    _(There you are...)_
    
    _Estar com você..._
    
    _(There's something missing in my heart...)_
    
    _Tem alguma coisa faltando em meu coração..._
    
    *^-^* Final da Música...

            Sanosuke observava em silêncio á reação do amigo, não sabia o por que de tamanha preocupação, ela só devia ter se distraído com algo.

Sanosuke – "Ah, não se preocupe Kenshin... A donzela deve ter se distraído vendo algo no festival... Vamos procurá-la, tenho certeza que nós a encontraremos!"

Yahiko – "E quando a encontrarmos, vamos brigar muito com ela por ter nos deixado preocupados!".

Sanosuke – "Então, admite que está preocupado com a donzela, não é, Yahiko?!".

Yahiko – "Cala a boca, seu idiota!".

            Todos começaram a andar em busca de Kaoru, o grupo foi dividido em três: Sanosuke e Megumi, Yahiko e Tsubame, e Kenshin resolveu procurar por ela sozinho. Seu coração estava completamente desesperado, algo o dizia que ela estava bem longe dele e isso o deixava sem forças. Ele tinha que continuar á procurar, tinha que se agarrar á esperança de que ela estava bem, tinha que  acreditar que veria Kaoru novamente.

Continua...

*************

É isso aí gente! Acabou mais um capítulo! Ah, pelo amor de Deus, me mandem e-mails, vocês não imaginam como é importante receber uma carga de vez em quando. Sugetões, críticas... E-mail ou rewien, certinho? Como viram uma música super-linda dos Backstreet boys, para combinar com o que Kenshin sentiu... Tadinho dele, né gente? Está preocupadíssimo com sua Kaoru... E o que será que vai acontecer, ein?!

Vocês nem imaginam o que eu estou ouvindo neste momento! A trilha sonora do ova do nosso querido rurouni! Sim, o ova em que ele era battousai! Essa trilha é linda, quem puder ouça, pois, não vai se arrepender! Bom, é só isso, agora vamos aos agradecimentos...

Respondendo aos rewiens:

Carol Malfoy: Obrigada por estar gostando, espero surpreender suas expectativas... Um beijinho!

Warina-Kinomoto: Aí, está querida! O segundo capítulo, espero que esteja gostando! E fico muito agradecida pelas suas palavras de apoio! Obrigada!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Como vocês repararam, Kaoru foi seqüestrada... Qual será a reação de Kenshin diante desse fato? E quem será o tal Yamamoto? Pelo menos uma coisa vocês sabem... Ele não gosta do Kenshin... Bom, não percam o próximo capítulo para saberem a resposta, tá?  Beijos para todos e até lá...


	3. Yin e Yang

Battousai ou Kenshin?

Notas da autora:

             Bom, lá vamos nós de novo! Mais um capítulo de nossa jornada... Apartir deste capítulo mais um personagem vai entrar na história... Este, tendo um  papel muito importante na nossa fic... Será que vocês adivinham que é? Qualquer coisa, vou esclarecer nas notas finais, certo? Quero agradecer á todos os que estão lendo e dizer muito obrigada pelo o apoio! Agora, chega de conversa e boa leitura!

Obs: Os personagens de Rurouni Kenshin não são meus, isto é apenas uma homenagem que ofereço ao autor deles e aos leitores e fãs do anime e mangá. Mas, a história é de minha autoria.

*^-^*= Música traduzida.                                                                                                    

() = Opinião da Autora.

"" = Falas dos personagens.

'' = Pensamentos dos personagens.

Retrospectiva do último capítulo:

            O pessoal do dojo arrumou as coisas para ir ao Festival de Tanabata... A festa estava muito animada... Muitas pessoas e casais desfrutando daquele momento de tranqüilidade proporcionado pela confraternização que ali, existia... Tranqüilidade que o pessoal do dojo Kamiya não aproveitou muito... Tendo como protagonistas, Sanosuke e Kenshin, tentando descobrir o mistério que havia numa confusão que tinha se formado na festa...

Os outros ficaram esperando notícias de Kenshin, no local combinado... Mas, Kaoru, sentindo-se extremamente preocupada, vai procurar sinais do rurouni... Portanto, só encontra com um homem que a desacorda e a leva para um lugar desconhecido, com ela em seus braços, desacordada... Kenshin, sente algo de estranho em seu íntimo... Todos os seus pensamentos se voltam para Kaoru, o que o faz apressar seus passos de encontro ao local em que havia deixado seus amigos... Mas, quando lá chega, se depara com uma problemática surpresa... Ela não estava com eles...

*******

Sanosuke observava em silêncio á reação do amigo, não sabia o por que de tamanha preocupação, ela só devia ter se distraído com algo.

Sanosuke – "Ah, não se preocupe Kenshin... A donzela deve ter se distraído vendo algo no festival... Vamos procurá-la, tenho certeza que nós a encontraremos!"

Yahiko – "E quando a encontrarmos, vamos brigar muito com ela por ter nos deixado preocupados!".

Sanosuke – "Então, admite que está preocupado com a donzela, não é, Yahiko?!".

Yahiko – "Cala a boca, seu idiota!".

            Todos começaram a andar em busca de Kaoru, o grupo foi dividido em três: Sanosuke e Megumi, Yahiko e Tsubame, e Kenshin resolveu procurar por ela sozinho. Seu coração estava completamente desesperado, algo o dizia que ela estava bem longe dele e isso o deixava sem forças. Ele tinha que continuar á procurar, tinha que se agarrar á esperança de que ela estava bem, tinha que  acreditar que veria Kaoru novamente.

*******

Capítulo 3: Yin e Yang.

            A quietude pairava nos cômodos daquele lugar, os olhos se entreabriram devagar tentando assimilar o que estava ocorrendo, colocando as mãos entre esses, a fim de tentar ajudar a se despertar. Uma atmosfera densa de solidão a impregnava... Afinal o que estava acontecendo? Mergulhou-se em suas lembranças, imagens vagas possuíam suas memórias... Até que se deparou com a última delas, dois olhos verdes, que demonstravam vazio e uma forte dor no estômago.

            Era isso... Havia sido levada para algum lugar desconhecido... Não gostava do fato de não saber onde estava, isso lembrava o sofrimento que tinha passado com Enishi Yukishiro, não queria mais sofrer... Lágrimas começam a brotar dos olhos azuis, imaginando não poder sair deste lugar desconhecido com vida... Imaginando, simplesmente não ver aquele a quem tanto amava...

Kaoru – "Kenshin...".

Amanheceu novamente no dojo Kamiya, um silêncio incômodo e profundo dominava o lugar que antes, era tão vivaz e alegre. Os habitantes de lá estavam extremamente preocupados, Yahiko depois que havia chegado, não dizia uma palavra... Sanosuke tentava em vão animar aos outros dizendo que não deviam deixar de procurá-la, mas, o estado mais crítico era o do andarilho... 

Megumi tentava começar uma conversa com ele, mas, sem sucesso... O ruivo era impessoal, respondia com monosílabas... Apenas, sim ou não, o 'senhorita e este servo' tinham sido esquecidos no vocabulário dele... Isso estava deixando a médica, definitivamente, muito preocupada... Kenshin se encontrava muito abatido, seu rosto estava melancólico, digno de pena... Ela se aproximou do rurouni mais uma vez, para tentar novamente animá-lo...

Megumi – "Kenshin, você precisa descansar... Não pode ficar neste estado... Se deseja realmente resolver este problema, precisa estar descansado para poder agir...".

            Novamente ele ficava mudo, não dizia uma palavra sequer, estava perdido em suas lembranças, nas quais somente reinava ela... Sua doce Kaoru... Como ele se culpava... Não se perdoava por não ter impedido que a levassem... Por isso, não havia sequer pregado o olho na noite passada...

Sim, Kenshin não tinha conseguido dormir, não podia... Kaoru estava desprotegida... Sozinha... Num lugar qualquer em que não sabia aonde se encontrava... Isso o matava devagar, a cada segundo que passava sem ela ao seu lado...

Megumi – "Kenshin, você está me escutando?". 

            A voz da médica finalmente, tinha alcançado seus sentidos... Megumi o olhava com extrema preocupação, o que o fazia perceber que estava deixando o terreno aberto para perguntas... Foi um assassino, como pôde deixar que os sentimentos dele o levassem até esse ponto? Até onde estava envolvido com a mestre do estilo Kamiya Kasshin?

                        **-'Você a ama... Você a ama, rurouni imprestável...'.**

**O que significava isso? Será que ele havia ficado louco? Uma voz familiar ecoava em sua consciência... Poucos segundos foram suficientes para distinguir quem era...**

**            -'Você novamente na minha vida?! Te expulsei á doze anos atrás! O que quer?'.**

**            -' Nunca desapareci, apenas adormeci... Como pôde deixar que ela escapasse por entre seus dedos? Você é mesmo desprezível!'.**

**            -'E você não tem nada com isso!'.**

**            -'Claro que eu tenho, afinal, tenho que admitir que faço parte de você... Um dia, Kenshin, não será mais capaz de me deter, e a profecia de Jin'e se cumprirá... "Um retalhador é sempre um retalhador até o dia de sua morte" e não há nada que você possa fazer para mudar isso, rurouni...'.**

**            -'Espere!'.**

**            -'Nos falaremos de novo...'.**

Megumi – "Kenshin! Kenshin! Está me ouvindo? Me responde, Kenshin!".

            Kenshin começou a ouvir gritos estridentes e desesperados da médica á sua frente, ele, pouco a pouco, começou á distinguir as coisas á sua volta. Vendo a preocupação com que Megumi o olha, ele tenta confortá-la.

Kenshin – "Senhorita Megumi, não precisa ficar tão preocupada... Este servo, está bem... Só estava distraído... Os outros já acordaram?".

Megumi – "Sim, Kenshin... Eles estão tomando o café da manhã...". (Bom, eu não sei se diz 'café da manhã' mesmo, pois, o 'café da manhã' no Japão é um 'almoço' para nós, brasileiros! Se estiver errado, por favor me desculpem, leitores!).

Kenshin – ""timo... Eles precisam estar preparados para o que há de vir...".

Megumi – "Mas, Kenshin... Você também deveria comer, descansar, também precisa estar disposto...".

Kenshin – "Não precisa se preocupar com este servo, senhorita Megumi... Eu não sinto apetite, além do mais, a senhorita Kaoru está nessa situação por causa deste servo...".

Megumi – "Kenshin, você está se preocupando demais... Você não tem culpa de nada, e se Kaoru te visse falando isso, ia brigar com você! Precisa se cuidar exatamente por ela, para estar disposto, quando for salvá-la.".

            Aquelas palavras que acabam de ser ditas, terminavam com as poucas chances que Megumi tinha com o andarilho. Ela tinha consciência que Kenshin nutria um carinho muito especial pela mestre na arte do estilo Kamiya Kasshin, mas, antes ela não queria dar o braço á torcer... Sabia, e tinha certeza naquele exato instante, que o coração do rurouni se preocupava com ela, e soube reconhecer a derrota...

            Por mais que doesse em sua alma, deixaria o caminho vago para que os dois fossem felizes... Implicava com Kaoru sim, para mostrar o quanto suas ações implicavam nas atitudes de Kenshin, para que assim ela pudesse perceber o quão importante ela era para a vida do rurouni. Mesmo ele não deixando explícito isso, mesmo ele não reconhecendo, a médica sabia que ela era muito especial para Kenshin...

            Megumi exibia um olhar suplicante, Kenshin se viu forçado á ter que aceitar as sugestões dela, ainda mais não queria deixá-la preocupada com os seus problemas. Suspirou resignado, ia comer para se reabastecer, aquele dia estava apenas no seu início, e demoraria muito para ser terminado...

Kaoru – "Aonde será que estou?".

            Esta era pergunta que vivia martelando a cabeça de Kaoru, sabia naquele momento que tinha sido seqüestrada, mas, por que motivo? Estava receosa no que deveria fazer, resolveu pensar um pouco antes de ter decisões precipitadas... Olhou para a porta, parecia estar trancada, chegou mais perto da maçaneta e colocou sua mão sobre esta, sim, ela estava trancada... Não havia nada á ser feito, apenas esperar...

            Odiava essa sensação de inutilidade, nada podia fazer para se livrar daquela prisão, na qual estava agora, incumbida de permanecer. As janelas estavam trancadas assim como a porta, encostou de leve as mãos sobre a cortina 

que encobria as janelas e observou o sol dar os primeiros sinais da manhã. Como era maçante... 

Kaoru se sentia um estorvo, não servia para nada, tinha sido alvo dos 'prováveis' inimigos de Kenshin e estava servindo de isca para o seu amado assim como tinha servido várias vezes, como com o Jin'e, como se sentia culpada... Como se sentia péssima, não servia de nada para o andarilho... Naquele momento ela teve certeza, era um peso na vida de Kenshin...

Kaoru – "Ah Kenshin, me perdoe...".

            Lágrimas voltam a encher a face delicada da jovem mestre de kendô... Como podia ser tão imprestável? Nunca Kenshin iria sentir algo por ela, nunca ela podia sequer pensar na possibilidade de ele olhá-la com outros olhos, com certeza ela era muito pouco para ele... Kaoru é retirada de seus pensamentos por ouvir um barulho na porta... Alguém estava destrancando-a, sentiu um frio percorrer á sua espinha, quem quer que seja não era seu amigo...

Yahiko – "Aonde está indo Kenshin?".

            Kenshin pára na saída do dojo, queria resolver seus problemas sozinho... Yahiko estava demasiadamente preocupado com sua mestra, não queria admitir, mas, estava... Queria ajudar á procurá-la, nem que para isso tivesse que permanecer acordado á noite toda, o andarilho sabia do afeto que o aprendiz carregava por sua mestra, por isso, não pôde ignorar o chamado do pequeno amigo...

Kenshin – "Este servo tem idéia de quem seja o seqüestrador da senhorita Kaoru, mas, ele vai sair para buscar mais informações...".

Yahiko – "Eu vou com você!".

Kenshin – "Não, não vai não...".

Yahiko – "Kenshin... Mas, por que? Também quero ajudar!".

Kenshin – "É muito perigoso, é melhor que fique aqui com a senhorita Megumi, esperando notícias. Talvez, a senhorita Kaoru volte e eu quero que você tome conta da casa, entendeu?".

            Yahiko ainda quis protestar, mas, ficou sem palavras ao ver a expressão do rosto do rurouni, resolveu obedecê-lo mesmo contra á sua vontade.

Yahiko – "Tudo bem Kenshin, eu fico... Mas, eu quero que depois você me explique tudo!".

Kenshin – "Este servo vai lhe manter informado, até logo!".

Yahiko – "Até logo!".

            Kenshin saiu do dojo com passos apressados, sabia aonde deveria ir, somente não tinha a certeza se ia dar certo. Controlando a ansiedade, foi ao encontro de alguém no qual não via há muito tempo.

            A porta do quarto estava abrindo devagar e silenciosamente, Kaoru ajeitou-se mais perto do canto de sua cama, tentou avistar algo que servisse para se defender, mas, não havia nada que servisse para tal ato. Começou a se desesperar, o que iria fazer para escapar daquilo?

– "Bom dia, senhorita! Trouxe o seu café da manhã e roupas... Sinta-se á vontade!".

            Kaoru ainda meio desconfiada, não sabia se podia confiar ou não naquela garota que acabava de entrar no seu quarto, depois de fitá-la por mais um tempo, viu não havia nada de perigoso com a menina. A única coisa que carregava consigo era um belo sorriso cativante, sendo assim, Kaoru retribuiu a gentileza com outro sorriso.

            A garota ia se retirar do quarto, quando sentiu o leve puxar de sua roupa, Kaoru a encarava com um semblante tranqüilo.

Kaoru – "Por favor, poderia me informar onde estou?".

Garota – "Infelizmente não, senhorita... Tenho ordens para não dizer nada, me desculpe...".

Kaoru – "Não se preocupe, eu já esperava por isso... Ah, pára de me chamar de senhorita! Me chamo Kaoru, e você? Como é o seu nome?".

Garota – "Me chamo Kaho (Essa é para quem vê Sakura Card Captors! Ha, ha, ha! Como podem reparar, esse personagem não existe em Rurouni Kenshin, eu a inventei para dar um rumo á estória... Mas, o nome dela já existe, é a Kaho Mizuki, ou a 'professora Mizuki' do anime da clamp!), senhorita Kaoru...".

Kaoru – "Ora, sem cerimônias, está bem? Me chame apenas de Kaoru!".

Kaho – "Sim, senho... Quero dizer, Kaoru!".

            As duas começaram a rir e a conversar animadamente, falam sobre diversas coisas, até que chegam á um ponto sem volta.

Kaoru – "Kaho, o que acha que vão fazer comigo?".

Kaho – "Sinceramente, não sei... Vim para cá contra a minha vontade também, meu pai era viciado em jogos e perdeu uma aposta com o senhor Yamamoto... Por isso, vim parar aqui, de início não gostava, agora estou tentando suportar, mas, é muito difícil...".

Kaoru – "Temos que arranjar um modo de sair daqui, Kaho! Não podemos ficar presas aqui pela vida toda!".

Kaho – "Kaoru, escuta uma coisa... Eu também quando cheguei aqui, quis sair... Tentei alguns meios, mas, nada deu resultado, e como resultado de minhas falhas, eu pagava um preço muito caro! Não quero que passe pelo mesmo sofrimento...".

Kaoru – "Do que está falando?! O que esse homem fez com você?!".

            Lágrimas começam a encher os olhos da serviçal, que abaixa á cabeça em resposta á pergunta feita por Kaoru. Nesse momento, um homem se aproxima da porta e encontra os olhos de Kaoru, seus olhos... Os mesmos da última vez, verdes e sem expressão, lembrava muito o Aoshi (Que cá entre nós, é 'tudo de bom!'.) mas, este tinha uma expressão mais compenetrada.

            Kaoru encarava o sujeito, queria desvendar o que fazia aquele homem tê-la pego daquela maneira, ele ficou calado por alguns segundos, antes de começar a falar.

Yamamoto – "Pelo que vejo, está sendo bem tratada... Isso é ótimo!".

Kaoru – "Quem é você?".

Yamamoto – "Calma, não precisa ir com tanta sede ao pote... Kaho, deixe-nos á sós...".

            A mestra do estilo Kamiya Kasshin exibia um olhar suplicante para a nova amiga, mas, nada ela podia fazer... Kaho, apenas abaixou á cabeça em tom de consentimento e saiu do quarto, deixando uma Kaoru apavorada, e um Yamamoto sedento de vingança... Naquele instante, Kaoru só pediu mais uma vez para ver seu rurouni novamente...

            Kenshin parou em frente á um prédio, e sentiu uma sensação estranha percorrer todo o seu corpo, apossou-se dele de novo uma voz suplicante, num pedido de socorro... Era ela, Kaoru... Um ódio e um sentimento de revolta o envolveu, seus olhos com um brilho estranho, um misto de dourado com o violeta... Estava num impasse, seus dois lados estavam se atracando dentro de si, querendo um se sobrepor ao outro...

Kenshin – "Não tenho tempo para isso, preciso agir depressa para salvar Kaoru...".

                        **-'Não há mais tempo, rurouni...'.**

**                        -'O quê?!'.**

**                        -'O mal já está feito...'.**

**                        -'Do que está falando?!'.**

**                        -'Logo vai saber, Kenshin... E vai se arrepender de não ter me ouvido antes, seu ser desprezível...'.**

**                        -'Se sabe algo, fale logo de uma vez...'.**

**                        -'Somente não se enxerga algo que não queira ver, rurouni...'.**

**                        -'Não... Não pode ser o que estou pensando...'.**

**                        -'Encontrará as respostas em breve, andarilho... ****Ha, ha, ha..'.**

Kaoru acordava em sua cama, seus amigos do dojo se encontravam todos lá, menos Kenshin... Ela foi até onde Megumi estava, provavelmente ele deveria ter ido ir pescar... Havia tantas pessoas em sua casa, precisavam providenciar um almoço grande para comportar á todos...

Kaoru – "Megumi, aonde está Kenshin?".

            Megumi vira-se para Kaoru, olhos tristes, cobertos por grossas lágrimas que pareciam ter acabado de cair...

Kaoru – "O que aconteceu, Megumi?".

            A médica nada respondeu, apenas fitou um lado da sala no qual se concentravam muitas pessoas, Kaoru, até aquele momento não havia se dado conta daquela movimentação naquela parte da casa. Movida pela curiosidade foi até o local, seu coração apertou durante á cena que se seguiu...

            Kenshin estava sem vida em cima de uma cama, num velório... Não... Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo! Foi até ele, seu corpo estava frio, a vida de seu amado rurouni havia chegado ao fim, e ela nem tivera coragem de declarar seus verdadeiros sentimentos...

Kaoru – "Kenshin... Não! Isso não pode estar acontecendo! Me responda, Kenshin! Me responde!".

            Nenhuma reação, ele continuava imóvel ás iniciativas dela... Ela chega mais perto da face dele e lá o beija, depositando naquele gesto todo o amor nunca conseguiu demonstrar á ele... Inconsciente de seus atos, começa a sussurrar para ele, para que assim a sua alma possa ouví-la...

Kaoru – "Você não pode ter me abandonado, Kenshin... Você me prometeu que estaria sempre do meu lado, por que quebrou a promessa? Por que me deixou sozinha, Kenshin?! Por que, meu amor? Eu te amo...".

            Fecha os olhos repletos de lágrimas segurando com força a roupa do corpo de Kenshin. Todos os que estão no enterro, se voltam para Kaoru com os olhos cheios de ódio.

Yahiko – "Você é a culpada, Kaoru!".

Megumi – "É por sua culpa que o Kenshinzinho está morto!".

Kaoru – "Não... Não pode ser, mas, eu...".

Sanosuke – "É verdade! A donzela merece á morte! Alías, ela nem é mais donzela!".

Kaoru – "Mas, não foi culpa minha! Foi aquele desgraçado quem me forçou... Eu não pude fazer nada!".

Tsubame – "Você deixou o Kenshin morrer!".

Tae – "É mesmo, a culpa é sua! Ainda dizia que o amava!".

Kaoru – "Mas, eu o amo! Não estava mentindo!".

Yahiko – "Só que não acreditamos em você!".

Misao – "Assassina!".

Aoshi – "Assassina!".

Seiujuro Hiko - "Assassina!".

Saitou - "Assassina!".

Otai - "Assassina!".

Kaoru – "Não! Eu não sou assassina!".

            Nesse momento, Kenshin se levanta da cama, e olha para Kaoru com desprezo e nojo, virando-se ao seu encontro...

Kenshin- "Eu te odeio! Você é uma assassina!".

Kaoru – "Não, Kenshin... Não pode estar falando isso!".

Kenshin – "E ainda diz que me ama, sendo que se deitou com outro... Francamente Kaoru, não seja tão fingida!".

Kaoru – "Mas Kenshin, você sabia que eu não queria... Foi ele quem me forçou!".

Kenshin – "Não quero escutar mais nada de você, Kaoru... Já disse, eu te odeio... Você é uma vadia! Ha, ha, ha!". (Nunca imaginei o Kenshin falando este tipo de coisa da Kaoru, mas, isto é um fic e tudo pode acontecer!).

            Com isso, Kenshin segurou Megumi com um de seus braços e lhe deu grandioso beijo... Um ato que Kaoru sempre desejou secretamente ter para si...

            Mais lágrimas enfeitam o rosto, agora pálido, da jovem... Aquilo não podia ser verdade... Era tão doloroso, tão amargo...

*^-^* Música...
    
    _Umbreak my heart_
    
    _(Toni Braxton)_
    
    _Não me deixe em toda essa dor_
    
    _Não me deixe na chuva_
    
    _Volte e traga de volta meu sorriso_
    
    _Venha e leve essas lágrimas embora_
    
    _Eu preciso que seus braços, me abracem agora_
    
    _As noites são tão cruéis..._
    
    _Traga de volta aquelas noites em que eu tinha você do meu lado_
    
    _Refaça meu coração_
    
    _Diga que irá me amar de novo_
    
    _Desfaça essa dor que você causou_
    
    _Quando você saiu pela porta_
    
    _E saiu da minha vida_
    
    _Não chore essas lágrimas_
    
    _Eu chorei muitas noites_
    
    _Refaça meu coração_
    
    _Meu coração..._
    
    _Leve embora aquela triste palavra adeus_
    
    _Traga de volta a alegria para a minha vida_
    
    _Não me deixe aqui com essas lágrimas_
    
    _Venha e beije-me para essa dor ir embora_
    
    _Eu não posso esquecer, o dia em que você saiu_
    
    _O tempo é tão cruel..._
    
    _E a vida também é tão cruel sem você aqui do meu lado_
    
    _Refaça meu coração_
    
    _Diga que irá me amar de novo_
    
    _Desfaça essa dor que você causou_
    
    _Quando você saiu pela porta_
    
    _E saiu da minha vida_
    
    _Não chore essas lágrimas_
    
    _Eu chorei muitas noites_
    
    _Refaça meu coração_
    
    _Meu coração..._
    
    _Não me deixe em toda essa dor..._
    
    _Não me deixe na chuva..._
    
    _Traga de volta as noites em que eu tinha você do meu lado_
    
    _Refaça meu coração_
    
    _Diga que irá me amar de novo_
    
    _Desfaça essa dor que você causou_
    
    _Quando você saiu pela porta_
    
    _E saiu da minha vida_
    
    _Não chore essas lágrimas_
    
    _Eu chorei muitas, muitas noites_
    
    _Refaça meu..._
    
    _Refaça meu coração, oh baby!_
    
    _Volte e diga que me ama!_
    
    _Refaça meu coração!_
    
    _Querido!_
    
    _Sem você eu não posso continuar..._
    
    _Não posso continuar..._
    
    _Não posso continuar..._
    
    *^-^* Final da Música...

Kaoru – "Não Kenshin... Espera!".

            Kenshin e os outros desaparecem numa nuvem negra que os envolve de repente, Kaoru fica estirada na escuridão, aos prantos... Estava sozinha...

Kaoru – "Não! Eu... eu não... Não quero ficar sozinha! Por favor... Kenshin, não me deixe...".

            Assustada Kaoru se levanta da cama, era apenas um pesadelo... Estava em casa... Quando olha em volta, a decepção, não estava em casa e sim naquele mesmo local desconhecido... Era madrugada e provavelmente não iria conseguir mais dormir... Resolveu ficar sentada na beirada da cama...

            O sonho... A praticante de kendô não parava de pensar nele... Será que ela valia o sacrifício da vida de Kenshin? E o que os outros disseram? Ela não era mais donzela? Fora isso que Sanosuke havia dito para ela no sonho... Estava receosa, mas, era melhor saber do que ficar para sempre na incerteza...

Depois de muitas horas de caminhada, Kenshin chega finalmente ao local... Era situado entre algumas ruas escuras, mas, sabia que quem procurava estaria ali. Sem demora, passou despercebido por alguns guardas... Chegando á um gabinete muito escuro, iluminado apenas por uma única vela... Um vulto se sobrepunha na escuridão, olhando diretamente nos olhos do rurouni...

– "O que faz aqui, battousai? Faz muito tempo...".

Kenshin – "Tenho assuntos muito importantes á tratar... Preciso falar com ele...".

– "Logo você?! Não tinha desistido da espada?".

Kenshin – "Não preciso lhe dar satisfações..".

– "Tcs... E nem eu preciso lhe indicar o caminho...".

Kenshin – "Eu juro que não estou de bom humor... Me mostre logo aonde fica, ou, vai se arrepender...".

– "Certo, venha comigo...".

 Devagar, Kaoru se levanta de cama aonde se encontrava segundos antes... Os olhos dela começam a se desabar em lágrimas quando tem a confirmação do que suspeitava... O lençol que cobria a sua cama estava sujo de sangue...

Kaoru – "Não... Não pode ser...".

Continua...

É gente mais um capítulo acabou... E confesso que está ficando cada vez mais difícil, está me dando uma pena fazer a Kaoru e o Kenshin sofrer desse jeito... Acho que depois que acabar com este fic ficarei com trauma! Pra quem não entendeu as partes em que aparecem as palavras em **negrito**, é o Kenshin falando com o battousai... Pois, é nisso que vai envolver a estória do meu fic! Entenderam?

Poxa, nenhum review! Assim, fico triste! Por favor, opiniões... Preciso saber o que estão achando e que vocês acham que precisa mudar, certo? Agradeço desde já sua compreensão...

Obs: Gente! É muito importante o apoio de vocês e agradeço muito todos os comentários... Mas, eu não sei o que está havendo com o meu e-mail que não abre de jeito nenhum... Portanto, peço desculpas se você me mandou uma review e eu não respondi... E peço também que por favor, mandem seus comentários para o meu outro e-mail, ok? O e-mail é este: aromanticarjc@bol.com.br Desde já, agradeço muito!

Bom, não preciso nem dizer que o próximo capítulo terá mais ação! Será que Kenshin vai encontrar Kaoru? Quem será o vulto que apareceu para o Kenshin? E a Kaoru? O que será que aconteceu com ela para que ficasse tão desesperada? Isso e outras coisas na semana que vem... Morram de curiosidade, enquanto isso, valeu?

            Vou terminando a seção de 'babozeiras' por aqui! Beijinhos e até o próximo capítulo...


	4. A verdadeira face do hitokiri

Battousai ou Kenshin?

Notas da autora:

            Oi gente! Tudo bem? Peço que, por favor, me perdoem se o capítulo não ficar muito bom, mas, é que eu sou melhor escrevendo romances, portanto, fazer este fanfic que exige um pouco mais de ação, está sendo um pouco complicado para mim... Então, espero que sejam pacientes comigo, está bem?

Obs: Os personagens de Rurouni Kenshin não são meus, isto é apenas uma homenagem que ofereço ao autor deles e aos leitores e fãs do anime e mangá. Mas, a história é de minha autoria.

*^-^*= Música traduzida.                                                                                                    

() = Opinião da Autora.

"" = Falas dos personagens.

'' = Pensamentos dos personagens.

Retrospectiva do último capítulo:

            Kaoru acordou em lugar completamente diferente, percebendo em poucos momentos que havia sido seqüestrada... Kenshin tentava manter-se calmo, mas, se sentia um inútil, pois, não tinha protegido Kaoru quando ela mais precisava dele... Mas, sua outra personalidade aflorou em sua mente, dizendo o quanto era inútil se apaixonar... 

Aflito, Kenshin resolve ir atrás de uma solução para salvá-la... E Kaoru, em seu cativeiro conhece Kaho, uma mulher que trabalha para Yamamoto... Mas, pela conversa que as duas tem, nota-se que Kaho tem um grande segredo envolvendo ela e Yamamoto... Kenshin, chega ao local... Um lugar sinistro onde encontra uma sombra em seu caminho... Num sonho, Kaoru vê que Kenshin está morto e todos a condenam... Assustada, ela acorda e se depara com uma desagradável surpresa...

*******

Devagar, Kaoru se levanta de cama aonde se encontrava segundos antes... Os olhos dela começam a se desabar em lágrimas quando tem a confirmação do que suspeitava... O lençol que cobria a sua cama estava sujo de sangue...

Kaoru – "Não... Não pode ser...".

*******

Capítulo 4: A verdadeira face do hitokiri.

            Vestígios de sangue encobriam o local, deixando os fragmentos de esperanças que ela continha para trás... Não podia ser verdade... Seus olhos vertiam muitas lágrimas que caíam em cima do lençol sujo, virou-se para o espelho ao lado da cama, e lá viu seu rosto em um estado deplorável, muitos machucados, marcas de violência da noite anterior...

Abre-se uma fresta na porta do quarto, Kaoru se afasta ao ouvir sons de passos se aproximando de si, logo o vulto se aproxima dela e se revela, era Kaho...

Kaho – "Senhorita? Está aí?".

Kaoru – "Sim... E estou aqui perto cama, Kaho...".

Kaho – "Senhorita Kaoru?! Como está machucada! Me desculpe, eu não pude fazer nada, senão ele me mataria...".

Kaoru – "Eu entendo Kaho... Não se preocupe... Afinal, o que foi que ele fez comigo?! Será que é o que estou pensando, Kaho?!".

Kaho – "Eu sinto muito...".

Kaoru – "Ah não... Não pode ser Kaho, não pode ter acontecido isso comigo...".

            Olhos amarelos á espreita de um ataque, Battousai já não está mais adormecido em seu interior, algo que desconhecia dizia para deixar ser influenciado pelo seu lado assassino e assim o fez, estava á espera, esperando o destino decidir sobre sua vida... Não havia mais como fugir de seu passado, ele agora era o seu presente, e só o tempo diria se ele era o seu futuro... ( Mais necessariamente eu, mais isso não é muito importante!).

            Sofria dolorosa e lentamente por não podido fazer nada para que Kaoru fosse levada embora de si. Seus pensamentos se concentravam nela, suas esperanças em poder ver seu sorriso novamente, não era mais digno dela, não era mais digno de nada...

Vulto – "Battousai, o que faz aqui?".

Kenshin – "Isso não é da sua conta, não vim falar com você Hajime Saitou, tenho assuntos mais importantes á tratar do que ficar discutindo com você!".

Saitou – "Ora, não mais educado como de costume... Tudo isso é por causa da mulher do dojo Kamiya?!".

            Os olhos amarelos de Kenshin brilharam com mais intensidade, ninguém podia falar nada de Kaoru, ninguém tinha esse direito... Muito menos, Saitou... Ele estava querendo morrer provocando-o desse jeito... Com o ódio guardado em seu coração, pega o colarinho da roupa de Saitou com força, não medindo suas reações...

Kenshin – "Não ouse falar nada de Kaoru... Ouviu bem? Não tenho paciência, e só aviso uma única vez!".

Saitou – "Quem você pensa que é? Só por que está com raiva, pensa que me intimida?! Você é insignificante, Battousai...".

Kenshin – "Não me provoque...".

Saitou – "Se não, o que vai acontecer?!".

            Kenshin, com sua paciência ao término, desembainha sua espada e começa á partir para cima de Saitou...

Kenshin – "Você pediu por isso, agora você vai morrer!".

            Vários sentimentos se juntam á Kenshin neste momento: raiva, descrença, hipotência, mas, o que move todos estes é a culpa, a grandiosa culpa que sente por não ter protegido Kaoru no momento em que mais precisava ser ajudada... Golpes estratégicos começam á ser investidos contra seu oponente, mais uma vez lutava com Saitou, mas, agora ninguém ia impedí-los de um combate até á morte...

Sanosuke – "Eí, moleque! Você viu o Kenshin por aí?".

Yahiko – "Que saco, Sanosuke! Quantas vezes já te disse que eu não sou moleque! Eu sou filho de um samurai e um futuro mestre do estilo Kamiya Kasshin!".

            Com a frase acabada de ser proferida, Yahiko baixa os olhos em lamento, havia dito aquelas palavras sem pensar... Lembrou-se no mesmo instante que sua mestra não estava lá e um resquício de tristeza envolveu seu coração... Sanosuke notando á atitude se seu amigo, deu um leve sorriso como resposta em confortá-lo...

Sanosuke – "Não se preocupe, Yahiko... A donzela está bem, vai dar tudo certo e depois de passarmos por tudo isso, nós vamos rir muito ao lembrar disso!".

Yahiko – "...".

Sanosuke – "E então? Você não me disse se viu o Kenshin... Sabe aonde ele está?".

Yahiko – "Ele saiu cedo e até agora não voltou... Disse que ia buscar informações sobre o desaparecimento de Kaoru...".

Sanosuke – "Não disse onde ia?".

Yahiko – "Eu perguntei, só que ele não quis me dizer...".

Sanosuke – "Droga! Kenshin nunca aprende que não pode fazer as coisas todas sozinho! Bom, eu vou procurá-lo, se ele vier, diga para ele me esperar, tá legal? Vou indo! Se cuida!".

Yahiko – "Tudo bem, boa sorte!".

            Sanosuke sabia naquele instante que seu 'amigo teimoso ruivo' tinha tentado novamente resolver os problemas sozinho... Com Shishio foi a mesma coisa, saiu em busca de soluções somente despedindo-se de Kaoru, mas, agora ela está nas mãos de outro, que ele não sabe quem se trata... Neste momento, Sanosuke lembra do rosto extremamente preocupado do rurouni, e torce internamente que ele não tenha feito nada que se arrependa depois...

            As espadas colidem-se continuamente em busca de sangue... Saitou encara o seu adversário com desprezo, enquanto Kenshin prepara-se para mais um ataque. Pingos de suor impregnam o ambiente deixando o rastro de anos atrás naquela cena que se seguia. Cada segundo que se passava, Kenshin perdia para Battousai que começava á dominar seus sentidos lentamente, lembrando-lhe o quanto fora inútil por não ter conseguido impedir que Kaoru saísse de sua proteção...

Saitou – "Não sabe por quantos anos esperei por este momento, Battousai.".

Kenshin – "Cale sua boca imunda!".

            Num impulso impensado, Kenshin coloca sua espada com a lâmina afiada para cima do oponente, olhando-o com um ódio no qual poderia ser morto com um olhar somente, Saitou percebeu um brilho diferente nos olhos de Kenshin... Sim, aquele á sua frente era Battousai...

            Há muitos anos Saitou ansiava por este momento, finalmente poderia tirar sua honra á limpo com aquele á quem mais desprezava. Sabia que Kenshin agia assim movido pelos sentimentos que tinha, mas, não se importava, isso era apenas um detalhe para aquele duelo que estava prestes á ter seu desfecho...

Kenshin – "Venha, não quero mais perder meu tempo com isso...".

            Saitou contraiu sua expressão repleta de raiva e partiu para cima de Kenshin, ele por sua vez continuava parado no mesmo local, esperando o momento oportuno para dar o golpe decisivo. A espada japonesa de Saitou foi na direção do coração de seu oponente, a técnica gatotsu (Referência ao mangá número 14) tinha sido usada... O sangue jazia no chão... Os pingos se tornavam a cada momento, uma poça de líquido quente e vermelho, que tomava conta do azulejo gelado...

            Cada milésimo e segundo estava sendo uma tortura para ela, nada podia fazer para mudar o destino trágico que teve... Como poderia olhar para Kenshin agora? Se antes ele á via como uma criança desprotegida, agora seria como uma pessoa indigna... Isso era cada vez mais terrível, mais vago e vazio... Várias lembranças gritavam em sua mente, fazendo com que a cada momento se desesperasse mais...

############### Flashblack...

            Os olhares que ele emitia a viam com luxúria, foram deixados sozinhos por Kaho, que por mais que quisesse ajudar, não poderia ir contra á ordem de seu chefe...

Yamamoto – "Não se afaste de mim, não tenha medo...".

            Exibia um ar superior na face, e em suas palavras destrinchavam sentimentos agonizantes de desejo... Kaoru afastava-se mais daquele sujeito, não tinha nada que usar como arma para se defender daquela ameaça que a cada segundo se tornava mais iminente... Seus olhos começam á arder em desespero, mas, era corajosa, não deixaria que um lágrima caísse de seu rosto na frente dele...

Kaoru – "Saía de perto de mim! Não sabe o que sou capaz de fazer! Sou a mestra do estilo Kamiya Kasshin!".

Yamamoto – "Pode até ser, mas, agora isso não importa muito... O que fará para se defender mestra?".

            Ela estava indefesa, imobilizada pelos olhares sutis que ele lançava... Kaoru continuava a se afastar dele, mesmo parecendo que não adiantar muito...

Yamamoto por sua vez, se deliciava com a expressão de pavor no rosto dela... Sabia que ia se divertir com o sofrimento de seu inimigo, mas, não poderia imaginar que ganharia tamanho presente em troca, Kaoru exibia umas curvas muito sensuais que afloravam de seu corpo jovem em crescimento, logo seria uma mulher formada, não se ele a fizesse sua antes...

Yamamoto – "Você virá até mim, ou, terei que buscá-la?".

            Ele a comia com os olhos, estava a fim de satisfazer os seus desejos sexuais e Kaoru era uma ótima presa para sua coleção... Lambia seus lábios em ardente desejo, o que fez Kaoru contorcer de medo do que estaria por vir...

Kaoru – "Nunca me renderei á você, seu cretino!".

Yamamoto – "Sabia que fica mais sedutora com raiva?".

            Yamamoto mantinha o ar superior e arrogante e se chegava ainda mais perto de Kaoru, ela tentava a qualquer custo se afastar dele, até encontra a parede em suas costas, fora encuralada...

Yamamoto – "Fim da linha, minha querida mestra... Não tem mais para onde fugir...".

Kaoru – "...".

            Agora não tinha mais saída, estava com os olhos fervilhando de raiva e tristeza, não podia desistir sem lutar antes...

            Yamamoto, pega as mãos de Kaoru colocando-as muito decididamente para baixo, prendendo de modo que ela não possa se mover e encosta sua boca no ouvido desta em um quase imperceptível sussurro...

Yamamoto – "Não se preocupe, serei gentil com você... Minha maravilhosa mestra de kendô...".

Kaoru – "Não...".

            Kaoru tentava se desvencilhar de todas as formas, se mexendo para os lados... Num último esforço, chutou as partes baixas de seu adversário, que em seguida começou á se contorcer de dor á sua frente...

Kaoru – "Tenho que sair daqui!".

            Olhava para todos os lados em busca de algo que pudesse ajudá-la, mas, em vão... Começou á mexer na maçaneta da porta para abrí-la, estava trancada...

Kaoru – "Não, não pode ser! Tem que haver alguma maneira!".

            Yamamoto estava começando á se recuperar e ela não conseguia arranjar uma maneira de sair daquele lugar... Seu desespero começou á tomar conta de si mesma, não podia ficar trancada ali, tinha que sair...

Kaoru – "Socorro! Alguém por favor, me ajude!".

            Ninguém a atendia, ouvia passos de pessoas se aproximarem da porta, mas, nenhuma delas vinha socorrê-la apesar de ouvirem continuamente seus apelos...

Yamamoto – "Ninguém vai salvá-la, minha querida... Todos são meus criados...".

            Ele fica nas suas costas e puxa seus cabelos com força, despenteando-os totalmente, jogando ela na cama... Kaoru o olhava assustada, até que se lembrou de uma conversa que teve com Kaho á pouco tempo...

Kaoru – "Temos que arranjar um modo de sair daqui, Kaho! Não podemos ficar presas aqui pela vida toda!".

Kaho – "Kaoru, escuta uma coisa... Eu também quando cheguei aqui, quis sair... Tentei alguns meios, mas, nada deu resultado, e como resultado de minhas falhas, eu pagava um preço muito caro! Não quero que passe pelo mesmo sofrimento...".

Kaoru – "Do que está falando?! O que esse homem fez com você?!".

            Não! Seria esse o preço que se pagava que Kaho havia dito... Ela não queria que isso acontecesse com ela... Não, isso não podia acontecer!

Kaoru – "ME LARGA! ME DEIXA EM PAZ!".

Yamamoto – "Agora é tarde demais, minha cara... Ha, ha, ha!

Kaoru – "Não, eu não quero...".

Yamamoto – "Não adianta mais lutar... Esse é o seu destino...".

            Muitos gritos eram ouvidos do lado de fora do quarto, eles ecoavam em desespero pelos corredores da enorme mansão... Enquanto muitas mulheres choravam em profundo lamento, não podendo fazer nada para impedir tal ato tão cruel...

Kaoru – "NÃO! EU NÃO QUERO! POR FAVOR, ALGUÉM ME AJUDE!".

Yamamoto – "CALE A BOCA, MULHER! NÃO AVISEI QUE NINGUÉM VIRÁ AJUDÁ-LA!".

Kaoru – "O KENSHIN VAI! ELE SEMPRE VIRÁ ME PROTEGER!".

            Com isso, Kaoru leva um outro tapa no rosto tirando-lhe sangue do canto da boca, deixando face roxa com a força do tapa... Não agüentando mais o esforço que Kaoru fazia, deu um soco muito forte na boca do estômago dela, fazendo-a cair na cama, exausta e dolorida...

Yamamoto – "Finalmente, você será minha...".

            Foi um sussurro que Kaoru compreendeu bem, mas, não tinha mais forças... Estava entregue aquele sujeito, sentindo ele colocar as mãos dele em suas coxas, adormecendo em seguida...

Kaho – "Está muito silencioso agora, Mika...".

Mika – "Ele deve ter conseguido o que queria... Coitada daquela menina, mais uma para a coleção de Yamamoto...".

Kaho – "Meu deus, quando ela acordar ficará arrasada! Ela ama o samurai inimigo de Yamamoto...".

Mika – "Deve ser por isso que a pegou, por vingança...".

Kaho – "Sinto muito por ela... E por todas nós que somos vítimas daquele sujeito...".

Mika – "Kaho, sabe que nós nada podemos fazer... Não temos como lutar com ele e sair daqui vivas, temos que nos contentar com isso...".

Kaho – "Só queria saber até quando nós vamos ainda sofrer por isso... Até quando?".

            Kaho desaba no ombro de sua amiga com muitas lágrimas, enquanto Mika a conforta... Não detia-se em esperanças, parecia que aquele seria seu lugar até a morte e estava conformada com isso... Não poderia sair dali nunca viva, e não queria morrer, mesmo que sua honra dependesse desse sacrifício injusto...

################ Fim do Flasblack...

Kaoru – "Não... Isso não pode ter acontecido... Kenshin... Por que não vem me tirar daqui? Por que? Por que não vem ma salvar?!".

*^-^* Música...
    
    _Torniquet_
    
    _(Evanescence)_
    
    _(I tried to kill the pain but only brought more (so much more))_
    
    _Eu tentei matar a dor, mas, só me trouxe mais (muito mais)_
    
    _(I lay dying and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal)_
    
    _Eu deito morrendo e eu estou derramando pesar carmesim e traição_
    
    _(I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming)_
    
    _Eu estou morrendo, orando, sangrando e gritando_
    
    _(Am I too lost to be saved?)_
    
    _Estou muito perdida para ser salva?_
    
    _(I am I too lost?)_
    
    _Estou muito perdida?_
    
    _(My God! My tourniquet, return to me salvation)_
    
    _Meu Deus! Meu torniquete, me retorne à salvação_
    
    _(My God! My tourniquet, return to me salvation)_
    
    _Meu Deus! Meu torniquete, me retorne à salvação_
    
    _(Do you remember me lost for so long?)_
    
    _Você se lembra de mim perdida há tanto tempo?_
    
    _(Will you be on the other side or will you forget me?)_
    
    _Você estará do outro lado ou você me esquecerá?_
    
    _(I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming)_
    
    _Eu estou morrendo, orando, sangrando e gritando_
    
    _(Am I too lost to be saved?)_
    
    _Estou muito perdida para ser salva?_
    
    _(I am I too lost?)_
    
    _Estou muito perdida?_
    
    _(My God! My tourniquet, return to me salvation)_
    
    _Meu Deus! Meu torniquete, me retorne à salvação_
    
    _(My God! My tourniquet, return to me salvation)_
    
    _Meu Deus! Meu torniquete, me retorne à salvação_
    
    _(I want to die...)_
    
    _Eu quero morrer..._
    
    _(My God! My tourniquet, return to me salvation)_
    
    _Meu Deus! Meu torniquete, me retorne à salvação_
    
    _(My God! My tourniquet, return to me salvation)_
    
    _Meu Deus! Meu torniquete, me retorne à salvação_
    
    _(My wounds cry for the grave, my soul cries for deliverance)_
    
    _Minhas feridas choram pela sepultura, minha alma chora por libertação_
    
    _(Will I be denied? Christ! Tourniquet, my suicide)_
    
    _Serei renegado? Cristo! Torniquete, meu suicídio_
    
    *^-^* Final da Música...

            Neste mesmo instante, um senhor magro aparece na porta de uma sala escura apenas iluminada por uma vela... A visão que tem é assustadora... Uma pessoa jazia sem vida em cima do azulejo coberto de sangue...

Senhor – "Meu deus! O que aconteceu aqui?!".

Continua...

****************

            Ha, ha, ha! Ficaram curiosos né? E então? O que acharam? Estou esperando opiniões de vocês, ok? E mais uma vez, agradeço á todos que lêem este fic, mesmo sem me mandar opiniões... Ah, tem um fic hentai que eu escrevi que se chama: "Duas almas em um só coração",visando o casal Kenshin e Kaoru... Mas, não foi para a página principal onde ficam a maioria dos fics quando entram no Fanfiction... Portanto, se querem lê-la, vão na minha página pessoal no Fanfiction e leiam este fanfic, tá? Eu estranhei por que foi o único fic que não recebeu nenhum review... Portanto, se puderem, leiam e me mandem seus comentários, ok? Estarei esperando...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Respondendo aos reviews:

Carol Malfoy: Muito obrigada pelos elogios, querida! Dependendo dos reviews que forem ma mandando, quem sabe eu não adianto também um capítulo deste fic, já que no outro fic que escrevo, o: "Anjos de Luz", eu adiantei... Depende de quantos reviews eu receber... E o que aconteceu com a Kaoru? Isso você só vai saber no final... Hi, hi, hi!

Kellynha: Poxa, muito obrigada por estar acompanhando meu fic, isso me deixa muito feliz! Está com dó do Kenshin e da Kaoru? Ah, eu também... Mas, é preciso, para o bom andamento da fic... Você achou este capítulo trágico? Ficou meio triste sim, né? Mas, vai ter sempre o suspense, isso eu posso te garantir! Beijijnhos!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Gente, por favor reviews! Elas são muito importantes para um autor... Ainda mais para quem está começando, feito eu... Peço humildemente opiniões de vocês! Se está bom, se está ruim, pelo amor de Deus reviews! Bom, vou me despedindo por aqui! Um grande beijo e até o próximo capítulo!


	5. O encontro para o desastre

Battousai ou Kenshin?

Notas da autora:

            Quero agradecer humildemente á todos que me cederam um pouco de seu tempo e leram minha fic! Muito obrigada mesmo! Coisinhas importantes nas notas finais! Um grande beijo e boa leitura á todos!

Obs: Os personagens de Rurouni Kenshin não são meus, isto é apenas uma homenagem que ofereço ao autor deles e aos leitores e fãs do anime e mangá. Mas, a história é de minha autoria.

() = Opinião da Autora.

"" = Falas dos personagens.

'' = Pensamentos dos personagens.

Capítulo 5: O encontro para o desastre.

Yamamoto – "O quê?! Aquele idiota do battousai pretende vir aqui nos meus domínios?!".

Takashi – "Sim, senhor... Foram as informações que consegui hoje pelas ruas... Me disseram que ele estava rondando pelos seus terrenos...".

Yamamoto – "Sabia que não iria deixar a protegida dele nas minhas mãos por muito tempo... Se preparem, logo terei minha vingança contra aquele desgraçado e terei a cabeça dele na minha bandeja! Ha, ha, ha!".

            Um vulto assistia tudo em profundo silêncio, saiu e foi em direção á alguém que ia apreciar muito a notícia...

'Ah Kaoru, finalmente será livre!'.

            Mais uma vez, Kaoru chorava copiosamente em seu quarto sozinha... A dedução do que havia acontecido entre ela e Yamamoto era terrível demais para o seu coração... De repente, ela ouve uma batida na porta, muito insistente...

Kaho – "Kaoru! Kaoru, abre a porta!".

            Kaoru abre a porta depressa sabendo de quem se tratava... Kaho estava ofegante, olhando para ela, com um meio sorriso...

Kaho – "Eu preciso falar com você!".

Kaoru – "O que foi? Diga... Assim, calada me deixa mais nervosa!".

Kaho – "Kaoru, eu ouvi uma conversa entre Yamamoto e um dos comparsas dele... Pelo pouco que pude escutar, diziam que o seu amigo samurai vai vir salvá-la! Isso não é ótimo? Finalmente, poderá ser livre, Kaoru!".

            Aquelas palavras martelaram na sua mente por alguns instantes...

'Kenshin vai vir me salvar?'.

            No momento, Kaoru não sabia se ficava feliz ou triste com a notícia, apenas permaneceu paralisada, com os olhos fixos em algum ponto desconhecido...

Kaho – "Kaoru?! Você escutou o que eu disse?".

            Kaho estava confusa... Por que ela não ficava feliz e alegrava com a notícia? Finalmente sairia daquele inferno e mesmo assim, não mostrava nenhuma reação... Ficava parada sem dizer uma palavra... Ela olhava para o semblante de Kaoru e via muitas dúvidas se formarem em seu rosto pálido...

Kaoru – "Kenshin...".

            Lágrimas começaram a se formar e cair dos olhos azuis de Kaoru... Agora a notícia estava adentrando em sua mente, mas, não gostava do que sentia... Ela sentia pena de sua fraqueza, por ser um fardo para a pessoa que mais amava... Sentia nojo de seu corpo, por nele não mais haver a inocência que lhe tinham tomado á força...

            Sua vontade de rever Kenshin, foi a cada segundo se esvaindo... Não suportaria um olhar de desprezo de seu rurouni, e no fundo ela sabia que seria isso que ele iria lhe oferecer... Pena ou desprezo... Nenhum destes sentimentos ela estava capaz de suportar... Seria muito penoso e amargo para seu cansado coração...

            Kaho observava as reações de Kaoru, pasma... Não compreendia o motivo daquela tristeza que se estampava nos olhos abatidos de sua nova amiga...

Kaho – "O que foi, Kaoru?".

Kaoru – "Por favor, Kaho... Quero que me mantenha informada de tudo o que souber, está bem?".

Kaho – "Eu... não estou te entendendo...".

Kaoru – "Não precisa... Por favor, faça isso por mim...".

Kaho – "Tudo bem...".

            Kaho ia se dirigir a porta, quando foi interrompida por um chamado de Kaoru, que nesse momento se vira de costas, falando entre soluços e lágrimas...

Kaoru – "Se... ele aparecer... e você o vir...".

Kaho – "Sim, estou escutando...".

Kaoru – "Não diga aonde estou... Se... for preciso... diga... Diga que estou morta...".

Kaho – "Mas... Kaoru... O que está dizendo?!".

Kaoru – "Por favor, Kaho...".

Kaho – "Eu não acho isso certo... Pense bem no que está pedindo... Está o retirando de sua vida...".

Kaoru – "Para ele... Nunca fiz parte dela... Por favor... preciso que me prometa isso...".

Kaho – "Kaoru...".

Kaoru – "Por favor...".

Kaho – "Tudo bem, eu prometo... Tenho que ir... se cuida...".

            Kaoru se deita na cama e volta a chorar... Cada lágrima calando uma esperança dentro de seus sentimentos... Não tinha mais o direito de ser feliz... Era sozinha depois que perdeu os seus pais e assim, sempre seria... Agora, havia abdicado seu amor pelo andarilho... Nunca mais seria a mesma... Seu coração tinha se tornado negro e trépido para sempre...

            Uma poça de sangue enfeitava o chão liso e frio... Rastros de líquido vermelho e quente ainda estavam respingados pela sua roupa... Parte de uma batalha estava começando...

Yamagata – "Não acredito nisso, Saitou! Devia fazer o interrogatório antes... Agora, só nos resta um corpo...".

Saitou – "Ora, seu eu ficasse quieto, seria eu, o corpo estirado no chão... Este babaca atrapalhou a luta entre mim e Battousai!". (Para quem não entendeu, um indivíduo entrou no meio da luta entre Saitou e Kenshin, sendo morto por um golpe de Saitou...).

            Kenshin permanecia calado em meio ás sombras que o envolviam... Sua alma estava envolta em trevas, que pareciam nunca dissipar... Estava á ponto de matar qualquer um que interferisse em seu caminho... Ele era o sanguinário assassino hitokiri... Battousai Himura havia voltado...

Yamagata – "Kenshin, vim o mais rápido que pude... Para que precisa de mim?".

Kenshin – "Não me enrole, Yamagata... Sei que você sabe quem foi o responsável pelo seqüestro de Kaoru e quero saber agora quem fez isso...".

            O velho senhor olhava para Kenshin com pavor... A voz do andarilho estava mais grossa do que de costume, seus olhos amarelos estavam com um brilho mais intenso, indicando assim, que ele não estava para brincadeira... Yamagata engoliu seco... Sim, tinha suposições de quem fosse o mandante do sequestro, mas, não tinha certeza de nada...

            Havia uma inocente, e sua vida devia ser preservada... Mas, pelo olhar que Kenshin lhe demonstrava... Parecia que ele seria capaz de tudo para ter a mestra do estilo Kamiya Kasshin de volta e era disso que Yamagata tinha medo... Depois de fazer o que tivesse de ser feito na opinião de Kenshin, ele poderia se arrepender, sumir e nunca mais voltar...

            Yamagata pensava, mas, não via nenhuma solução viável para o seu difícil problema... Kenshin se mostrava impaciente a cada segundo que se passava, aumentou o tom de voz para que Yamagata retornasse de seus devaneios...

Kenshin – "Não vou perguntar novamente, Yamagata...".

Yamagata – "Lembra-se de Yamamoto Hideki? Fiquei sabendo por alguns informantes que ele estava no Japão em menos de um mês... Achei muito estranho esta aparição dele e mandei verificar seus passos... E pelo pouco que procurei saber, descobri que estava envolvido em algumas tramas com Enishi Yukimura e Shishio Makoto... Colocando algumas armas na mãos deles sem que  a polícia desconfiasse, sendo ele, um empresário de grande prestígio na alta sociedade... Devido á estes acontecimentos, creio que ele esteja envolvido com o desaparecimento de Kaoru Kamiya.".

            Apenas ouviu a última frase e saiu sem dizer uma palavra... Deixando duas pessoas incertas sobre o que este iria fazer em seguida... Seus olhos brilhavam mais do que nunca, estava na hora de mostrar a Yamamoto que com ele, não se brincava... Já tinha se transformado no hitokiri de doze anos atrás, nada e nem ninguém mais poderia impedí-lo de cometer o pior...

            Andava de encontro ao seu destino... Iria salvar Kaoru... Nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse em sua vida... Estava preparado... para morrer... e para matar...

Somente uma pessoa poderia tirá-lo daquele pesadelo... Mas, não sabia se ela estava viva... Kaoru... Somente, Kaoru...

*^-^* Música...

Bring me to life

_(Evanescence)_

_Como você pode olhar dentro dos meus olhos, como portas abertas?_

_Levando você até o meu interior, onde eu me tornei tão dormente..._

_Sem alma,_

_Meu espírito está dormindo em um lugar frio_

_Até que você o encontre e o traga_

_De volta pra casa..._

_(Acorde-me) Acorde-me por dentro_

_(Eu não consigo acordar) Acorde-me por dentro_

_(Salve-me) Chame meu nome e me salve de minha escuridão_

_(Acorde-me) Faça meu sangue correr_

_(Eu não consigo acordar) Antes que eu me desfaça_

_(Salve-me) Salve-me do nada que eu me tornei_

_Agora que eu sei o que não possuo_

_Você simplesmente não pode me abandonar_

_Sopre dentro de mim e torne-me real_

_Traga-me de volta a vida..._

_(Acorde-me) Acorde-me por dentro_

_(Eu não consigo acordar) Acorde-me por dentro_

_(Salve-me) Chame meu nome e salve de minha escuridão_

_(Acorde-me) Faça meu sangue correr_

_(Eu não consigo acordar) Antes que eu me desfaça_

_(Salve-me) Salve-me do nada que eu me tornei_

_Traga-me de volta a vida..._

_Eu tenho vivido uma mentira, não há nada firme nisso_

_Traga-me de volta a vida..._

_Congelada por dentro,_

_ Sem o seu toque, sem o seu amor, querido... _

_Somente você é a vida entre os mortos_

_Em todo este tempo eu não consigo acreditar que não pude ver_

_Presa nas trevas, mas você estava diante de mim_

_Eu tive que dormir milhares de anos para poder ver_

_Que eu tenho que abrir meus olhos para tudo_

_Sem pensar, sem fala, sem alma_

_Não me deixe morrer aqui..._

_Deve haver algo a mais..._

_Traga-me de volta a vida!_

_(Acorde-me) Acorde-me por dentro_

_(Eu não consigo acordar) Acorde-me por dentro_

_(Salve-me) Chame meu nome e salve de minha escuridão_

_(Acorde-me) Faça meu sangue correr_

_(Eu não consigo acordar) Antes que eu me desfaça_

_(Salve-me) Salve-me do nada que eu me tornei_

_Traga-me de volta a vida..._

_Eu tenho vivido uma mentira, não há nada firme nisso_

_Traga-me de volta a vida..._
    
    *^-^* Final da Música...

Suspirou longamente depois de dar um grande trago no cigarro... Estava se preparando para o momento de sua vingança... Nada mais importava, a sua sede de sangue era intensa e nada o faria mais feliz que o sofrimento de Kenshin...

Yamamoto – "Finalmente chegou... Battousai Himura...".

****************

            Caramba, agora ficou show! Não é por que fui eu quem escrevi este final não, mas, falem a verdade... Não ficou muito maneiro? A música que está traduzida neste capítulo é: "Bring me to life" do grupo de rock chamado: Evanescence... Eu amo este grupo e vivo ouvindo o Cd, que a muito custo, eu comprei... O nome da vocalista é Amy Lee e ela é demais! Rock na veia!!!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Respondendo aos reviews:

Kellynha: Coitada dela mesmo, né? O Yamamoto é mesmo muito ruim! Eu agradeço muito seu review e também muito obrigada por indicar o meu fic para suas amigas! Valeu! Continue acompanhando, tá?

Júlia: Caramba que revolta do Kenshin, ein? Não sinta isso por ele, afinal ele se sente culpado por não ter salvado a sua Kaoru... Calma, logo o Kenshinzinho vai chegar lá, não se preocupe! E o Yamamoto é mesmo um idiota! Eu odeio ele!!!! Um grande beijo querida e obrigada pelo seu review!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Gente, falando em reviews, deixa eu dizer uma coisinha á todos os leitores... Semana que vem, na sexta, dia 19 de março é meu aniversário! Isso mesmo, tô ficando mais velha, faço vinte aninhos! E eu queria pedir um grande presente á todos vocês! Eu quero opiniões com relação ao destino desta fic! Por favor, eu peço! Sugestões, críticas, qualquer coisa, tá bom?

Em homenagem ao meu aniversário o capítulo 6 vai ser postado na sexta feira, o dia do meu aniversário! O próximo capítulo está imperdível! A luta do Kenshin com o Yamamoto, vocês não podem perder! Um beijo para todos e até o próximo capítulo deste fic!


	6. Duelo de sentimentos

Battousai ou Kenshin?

Notas da autora:

E aí, galera? Como vão vocês? Eu tô levando, como sempre... Agora, está pertinho do final, espero que estejam gostando do rumo que esta fic está tomando, ok? Quero pedir desculpas... Pois, no capítulo passado eu não coloquei a retrospectiva, desculpinha gente! Agora podem começar a ler e se divirtam!

Obs 1: Os personagens de Rurouni Kenshin não são meus, isto é apenas uma homenagem que ofereço ao autor deles e aos leitores e fãs do anime e mangá. Mas, a história é de minha autoria.

*^-^*= Música traduzida.

() = Opinião da Autora.

"" = Falas dos personagens.

'' = Pensamentos dos personagens.

Retrospectiva do último capítulo:

            Yamamoto sabe que Kenshin está no seu encalço, mas, não se intimida... Para ele, ver o sofrimento de Battousai é a coisa que mais importa... Kaoru, sabendo que Kenshin está por perto, se sente incomodada... Tem consciência do que aconteceu á ela e não quer que seu amado á olhe com desprezo, pena... Sentimentos que abomina... Sendo assim, toma uma decisão que pode mudar toda sua vida, decide desistir de Kenshin...

            Kenshin descobre com Yamagata o suposto paradeiro de Kaoru e não mede forças para chegar até seu objetivo... E Kenshin, chega ao local indicado...

*******

Suspirou longamente depois de dar um grande trago no cigarro... Estava se preparando para o momento de sua vingança... Nada mais importava, a sua sede de sangue era intensa e nada o faria mais feliz que o sofrimento de Kenshin...

Yamamoto – "Finalmente chegou... Battousai Himura...".

*******

Capítulo 6: Duelo de sentimentos...

Sanosuke – "Você deixou o Kenshin ir sozinho para uma batalha?!". (Ele estava sumido, não?). 

Yamagata – "Infelizmente não pude fazer nada para impedí-lo...".

Sanosuke – "Mas, esse cara... O tal de Yamamoto, tem mesmo algo á ver com o seqüestro da donzela?".

Yamagata – "Sim, tenho quase absoluta certeza de que ele está envolvido...".

Sanosuke – "Então, eu vou indo nessa...".

Yamagata – "Indo para onde?".

Sanosuke – "Ajudar o meu amigo Kenshin, oras! Que pergunta!".

Yamagata – "Mas, já mandei algumas tropas para a casa de Yamamoto, devem estar lá á qualquer momento...".

Sanosuke – "Mesmo assim, sou amigo dele e vou ajudá-lo... Não tenho tempo á perder aqui, fui...".

            Sanosuke sai do recinto pulando pela janela, pegando um cavalo 'emprestado' de Yamamoto... Enquanto isso, um vulto que estava espreitando á conversa, saí das sombras...

– "Ele continua o mesmo imbecil de sempre...".

Yamamoto – "Não fale assim, Saitou... Só espero que ele chegue á tempo de parar Battousai...".

Saitou – "...".

Yamamoto – "Se Kenshin matar novamente, nunca mais será o andarilho... O pessoal do dojo Kamiya terá o perdido para sempre...".

            Os dois se entreolhavam rispidamente...

            O maior desejo de Yamamoto era ver o sangue jorrar do inimigo á sua frente... Fazer ele sofrer seria muito pouco, pelo que ele havia preparado para Kenshin...

            Enquanto nosso andarilho sentia mais do que apenas desprezo por aquele ser infeliz que apareceu em sua vida... Sentia um grande sentimento ruim tomar conta de seu coração á cada vez que sabia que ele respirava... Ele não tinha mais tempo para perder com aquilo... Tinha que saber onde estava Kaoru... Então, sem perder mais um segundo, desembainhou á sua espada...

Kenshin – "Vamos acabar logo com isso...".

            Yamamoto queria 'brincar' primeiro... Sabia que Kenshin, era um exímio espadachim... E não era á toa que tinha conseguido o título de mais sanguinário dos assassinos, mas, se ele se desconcentrasse, seria o fim dele e batalha estaria ganha... Não pensou duas vezes...

Yamamoto – "Não quer saber de sua protegida?".

            Sim... Yamamoto tinha tocado na ferida de Battousai... Seus olhos brilhavam ainda mais com o comentário feito... Nesse instante, Yamamoto sentiu o ar lhe faltar, Kenshin o havia assassinado, só de olhar para ele...

            Uma onda de ódio percorreu seu corpo... Se Yamamoto queria descontrolar Kenshin, tinha conseguido o feito... Kaoru... O que teria acontecido á ela? Kenshin deixou o pouco do que existia do andarilho morrer naquele exato momento... Yamamoto não sabia aonde havia se metido...

Kenshin – "Você vai morrer... Prepare-se não terei piedade da sua alma...".

Yamamoto – "Ora vamos... Ficou com raiva, é? Não sabia que nutria sentimentos por aquela mulher...".

Kenshin – "Cala a boca!".

            Kaoru andava de um lado para o outro, preocupada com que poderia estar acontecendo á Kenshin... Kaho tinha acabado de sair de seu quarto, dizendo que o seu querido andarilho, havia chegado...

############### Flashblack...

            A mestra do estilo Kamiya Kasshin estava deitada na sua cama... Naquela noite não tinha conseguido pregar os olhos uma única vez... Estava com um péssimo pressentimento... Sentia que estava perdendo seu amado rurouni, e nisso. Seus olhos começam a emanar lágrimas de profundo desespero... Não suportaria perder Kenshin... Em meio á esses devaneios, Kaho bate a porta do quarto...

Kaho – "Kaoru! Kaoru, abre a porta! Sou eu, a Kaho!".

Kaoru – "Estou indo...".

            Kaoru limpou as lágrimas com a manga da blusa e foi de encontro á porta, abrindo-a para que Kaho entrasse...

Kaho – "Kaoru, eu ouvi uns barulhos estranhos vindos da sala de estar e fui ver o que era...".

Kaoru – "Aí, Kaho! Fala logo que já está me deixando nervosa!".

Kaho – "Um homem está lutando contra Yamamoto, e ele tinha cara de poucos amigos...".

Kaoru – "Como ele era?".

Kaho – "Era ruivo, com o porte baixo, mas, um pouco mais alto que você... Tinha uma cicatriz na face esquerda em forma de cruz (No mangá dizem que é forma de cruz, mas, parece em forma de X , não acham?), e uma espada de...".

Kaoru – "De lâmina invertida, certo?".

Kaho – "Hum... hum...".

Kaoru – "É o Kenshin... O espadachim que lhe falei... Ele estava sozinho?".

Kaho – "Acho que sim... Não vi ninguém com ele...".

Kaoru – "Por favor, Kaho... Não esqueça o que eu te disse...".

Kaho – "Tem certeza disso, Kaoru? Não vai se arrepender depois?".

Kaoru – "Mesmo que me arrependa... Isso deve ser feito...".

Kaho – "Como quiser, minha amiga...".

Kaoru – "Me mantenha informada...".

Kaho – "Está certo... Tenho que ir...".

Kaoru – "...".

            As duas se abraçam fortemente... A impressão que havia é que estavam se despedindo para sempre... Kaoru começou á chorar, tinha muito medo de tudo... Mas, principalmente, medo de perder Kenshin...

Kaho – "Se cuida...".

Kaoru – "Eu prometo...". (Não gosto de despedidas! São tão tristes!).

############### Fim do Flashblack...

            A porta estava aberta... Era a hora de demonstrar que era forte e enfrentar seus medos...

'Vou sempre te amar, Kenshin...'.

            Colocou a mão em seu coração e suspirou... Estava na hora... E ela saiu... De encontro ao seu destino... Não sabia se era ao lado dele, mas, estava preparada para o que viesse...

            A batalha em pé de igualdade... Os dois lutavam movidos pelos sentimentos... As espadas cheias de espíritos dos guerreiros colidiam-se entre si, com raiva, ódio, rancor...

Yamamoto – "Antes que de você morrer queria lhe dizer uma coisa, Battousai...".

Kenshin – "Não tenho para conversas!".

Yamamoto – "Ora, só queria te avisar que sua protegida, apesar de ser bem nova, é uma ótima amante na cama... 

Seria injusto você morrer e não saber disso... Ha, ha, ha!".

            Os dentes de Kenshin trincaram na hora...

'Não... Isso não pode ter acontecido...'.

            Um vulto parou quando ouviu aquilo... Estava atrás da porta escutando tudo... Não! Agora Kenshin sabia de tudo...

            Yamamoto começou á gargalhar freneticamente agora... Tinha visto o vulto parado, olhando fixa e assustadoramente para ele...

Yamamoto – "Só faltava mesmo você, minha querida...".

            O vulto colocou as mãos na boca, abafando um grito, enquanto Kenshin vira-se para ver de quem se tratava...

Sua boca ficou seca... Ficou olhando aquele ser que tanto esperava ver, mas, com muito remorso... As lágrimas não paravam de cair de seus olhos azuis... E naquele momento percebeu, que tinha chegado tarde demais...

O vulto estava desesperado... Não sabia o que fazer... Kenshin continuava o observando calado, com os olhos brilhando mais do que nunca... Mas, infelizmente, o vulto não entendia o que aquilo significava...

Kenshin – "Kaoru...".

            Finalmente, ele tinha falado alguma coisa... Os cabelos ruivos se esvoaçavam com a brisa... (Imaginem esta cena em câmera lenta!). Ele continuou olhando Kaoru por alguns instantes e se virou para Yamamoto... Sua fúria chegou ao limite, iria matá-lo...
    
    *^-^* Mùsica...
    
    _Going Under_
    
    _(Evanescence)_
    
    _(Now i will tell you what i've done for you)_
    
    _Agora eu irei lhe dizer o que eu fiz por voc_
    
    _(50 thousand tears i've cried)_
    
    _50 mil lágrimas eu derramei_
    
    _(Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you)_
    
    _Gritando, enganando e sangrando para voc_
    
    _(And you still won't hear me)_
    
    _E você ainda não me ouvirá..._
    
    _(Going Under!)_
    
    _Indo para baixo!_
    
    _(Don't want your hand this time i'll save myself)_
    
    _Não quero sua mão desta vez eu irei me salvar_
    
    _(Maybe i'll wake up for once)_
    
    _Talvez eu acorde pelo menos uma vez_
    
    _(Not tormented daily defeated by you)_
    
    _Diário atormentado derrotado por voc_
    
    _(Just when i thought i'd reached the bottom)_
    
    _Há pouco eu achei que alcançaria o fundo_
    
    _(I'm dying again...)_
    
    _Estou morrendo novamente..._
    
    _(I'm going under)_
    
    _Estou indo pra baixo_
    
    _(Drowning in you)_
    
    _Me afogando em voc_
    
    _(I'm falling forever)_
    
    _Eu sempre estou caindo_
    
    _(I've got to break through)_
    
    _Eu tenho que quebrar_
    
    _(I'm going under)_
    
    _Estou indo pra baixo_
    
    _(Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies)_
    
    _Obscurecendo e mexendo a verdade e as mentiras_
    
    _(So i don't know what's real and what's not)_
    
    _Assim eu não sei o que é real e o que não _
    
    _(Always confusing the thoughts in my head)_
    
    _Sempre confundindo os pensamentos na minha cabeça_
    
    _(So i can't trust myself anymore)_
    
    _Assim eu não posso confiar em mim mais_
    
    _(I'm dying again...)_
    
    _(Estou morrendo novamente...)_
    
    _(I'm going under)_
    
    _Estou indo pra baixo_
    
    _(Drowning in you)_
    
    _Me afogando em voc_
    
    _(I'm falling forever)_
    
    _Eu sempre estou caindo_
    
    _(I've got to break through)_
    
    _Eu tenho que quebrar_
    
    _(So go on and scream)_
    
    _Então, vá em frente e grite_
    
    _(Scream at me i'm so far away)_
    
    _Grite comigo eu estou tão longe_
    
    _(I won't be broken again)_
    
    _Eu não serei quebrada novamente_
    
    _(I've got to breathe i can't keep going under)_
    
    _Eu tenho que respirar, eu não posso continuar a ir pra baixo_
    
    _(I'm dying again...)_
    
    _(Estou morrendo novamente...)_
    
    _(I'm going under)_
    
    _Estou indo pra baixo_
    
    _(Drowning in you)_
    
    _Me afogando em voc_
    
    _(I'm falling forever)_
    
    _Eu sempre estou caindo_
    
    _(I've got to break through)_
    
    _Eu tenho que quebrar_
    
    _(Going under...)_
    
    _Indo pra baixo..._
    
    _(Going under...)___
    
    _Indo pra baixo..._
    
    _(Going under...)_
    
    _Indo pra baixo..._
    
    *^-^* Final da música...
    
    Kenshin – "Agora... Você... vai morrer...".
    
    Continua...

****************
    
                   Haaaaaaaa!!!!! Muito maneiro! No próximo será o desfecho da batalha entre Kenshin e Yamamoto! Vocês devem estar pensando que estou ficando viciada em Evanescence, mas, esse grupo é realmente demais! Amy Lee, a vocalista, tem uma voz privilegiada! Este capítulo dedico á todos os meus leitores!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Respondendo aos reviews:

Krol: É... Nosso rurouni não gostou nadinha de terem tirado a Kaoru dele e você viu o que aconteceu neste capítulo? Realmente, ele ficou irritado!

Kellynha: Bom, se você acha que é mais emocionante ficar sem dar opiniões sobre o que os personagens devem fazer, tudo bem! Sinal de que você é paciente... E esta fic terá oito capítulos, prepare seu coração! E muito obrigada por me desejar feliz aniversário!

Mellanie: Eu também tenho muita pena da Kaoru... Mas, para este fic ter sentido ela e o Kenshin tem que sofrer um pouquinho... E pode deixar que vou pensar com carinho na proposta de fazer os dois felizes no final... É só ler para descobrir... E muito obrigada por me desejar feliz aniversário...

Soi: Viu? Parece que você adivinhou! O Sano já reapareceu... Olha, não sei se vai ter o Sano e a Megumi, por que esta fic se centraliza no casal Kaoru e Kenshin, mas, posso pensar seriamente no seu caso para que o Sano e a Megumi façam uma aparição, o que acha?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*
    
    Propaganda básica: Quem tiver um tempo, recomendo que leiam "Unknown", pois é um fic muito bem escrito, elaborado e envolvente... Realmente, vale muito á pena!
    
                   Que legal! Hoje é meu aniversário! Nem sei como agradecer á todos que me mandaram reviews! Foi o melhor presente que recebi! Muito obrigada (Rafinha tá até chorando de emoção!) mesmo á todos! *^-^* Mas, continuem me mandando opiniões, críticas, sugestões... Então, até as próximas emoções de nossa fic!


	7. Encoberto no meu coração

Battousai ou Kenshin?

Notas da autora:

Poxa, já estamos no penúltimo capítulo... Como o tempo voa, não? Pois é, amigos... O fic "Battousai ou Kenshin?" está acabando... Tá me dando uma tristeza... Bom, vamos deixar as despedidas para o último capítulo... Boa leitura á todos! Que chato...****

Obs 1: Os personagens de Rurouni Kenshin não são meus, isto é apenas uma homenagem que ofereço ao autor deles e aos leitores e fãs do anime e mangá. Mas, a história é de minha autoria.

*^-^*= Música traduzida.

() = Opinião da Autora.

"" = Falas dos personagens.

'' = Pensamentos dos personagens.

Capítulo 7: Encoberto no meu coração...

            Sanosuke corria desesperadamente contra o tempo... Algo que lhe dizia que muita coisa ruim estava ocorrendo e Yamagata não tinha ajudado muito no comentário que havia feito... Só de lembrar, Sanosuke se remoía internamente...

############### Flashblack...

            Ele estava em direção ao cavalo que supostamente ia pegar emprestado dos policiais, quando um oficial o abordou...

Policial – "Sanosuke, o oficial Yamagata pediu para esperá-lo...".

Sanosuke – "Será que ele não percebe que não posso ficar perdendo tempo...".

Yamagata – "Já estou aqui... Preciso falar com você antes de ir...".

Sanosuke – "Fale logo que não estou com tempo!".

Yamagata – "Sabe que conheço toda a trajetória de Kenshin...".

Sanosuke – "Sei, e o que isso tem a ver agora?".

Yamagata – "Muito...".

Sanosuke – "Como assim?!".

            Yamagata colocou suas mãos entre alguns fios desembaraçados de seu cabelo, em evidente estado de nervosismo...

Yamagata – "Kenshin saiu muito alterado daqui, acho que estava disposto á tudo...".

Sanosuke – "Não pode ser... O espírito do andarilho tinha sido mais forte do que o de Battousai... Como isso pôde acontecer? E o treinamento que Hiko deu á ele?".

Yamagata – "Temo que tudo tenha sido perdido...".

Sanosuke – "Por que diz isso?! Não pode estar falando sério...".

Yamagata – "Nem quando o conheci, ele não exibia aquele olhar... Era algo diferente...".

Sanosuke – "Diferente como? Yamagata, já disse que não tenho tempo...".

Yamagata – "Sanosuke, escute... Alguém tem que pará-lo... Aquele era mais perigoso que o hitokiri ( Hitokiri, quer dizer assassino, certinho?) Battousai... Tinha mais sede de vingança, sangue, destruição... Não sei até onde ele pode ir com tudo isso...".

Sanosuke – "Eu entendi... Vou fazer o que posso...".

############### Fim do Flashblack...

            Uma promessa... Sanosuke deu sua palavra, e estava disposto á qualquer sacrifício para cumprí-la... Várias palavras vinham em sua mente, como um turbilhão de desespero...

            Morte...

            Dor...

            Sofrimento...

            Lágrimas...

            Sangue...

Sanosuke – "Não posso deixar que isso aconteça...".

            Encaravam-se, em profundo silêncio... O ódio estampava-se no olhar de cada um dos oponentes... Aquele não era momento para se perder com as palavras, e sim torná-los vivos, com a ação...

            Kenshin, o andarilho, já não existia naquele instante... Seus olhos brilhavam intensamente, intensificando todos os seus sentimentos... Olhos âmbares, tingidos de amargura, perda, hipotência...

            Olhou mais uma vez para Kaoru... Suas mãos tremiam freneticamente em sinal de apreensão e nervosismo... E aquelas palavras ecoavam na mente dele...

– "Ora, só queria te avisar que sua protegida, apesar de ser bem nova, é uma ótima amante na cama... Seria injusto você morrer e não saber disso... Ha, ha, ha!".

Não... Ele não podia acreditar... Ele não queria acreditar... Era injusto demais...

– "Só faltava mesmo você, minha querida...".

Seu precioso tesouro tinha sido corrompido... Tantas vezes havia permanecido calado, escondendo até de si mesmo os seus sentimentos, para que o passado dele mais uma vez intervisse na sua felicidade e nas pessoas que ama...

Sim, ele a amava... Mais do que nunca em sua vida, sabia que amava verdadeiramente... Mas, também tinha a plena consciência que agora era tarde demais para remediar os erros... Seus defeitos, injustiças com ela... Kaoru que sempre estava ao seu lado... Acreditava nele, o amava sendo como era...

Aprendeu a amá-la a cada amanhecer e alvorecer de cada dia que passava... Por que a vida tinha que ser tão canalha, a ponto de sujar alguém tão puro... Uma mulher tão singela e doce...

Era injusto amar um anjo? Seria errado nutrir tais sentimentos por alguém que ele nunca mereceu?

As espadas se colidiam continuamente... Aquela batalha já tinha começado...

Kaoru – "Kenshin!".

            Ele tinha sido ferido no braço por um golpe frontal de uma espada japonesa... Os olhos de Kenshin ainda eram amarelos... Ele ia matar...

Kaoru – "Kenshin, por favor... Pare!".

            Kaoru corria em direção á batalha... Muitas lágrimas despencavam de seus orbes azuis marinhos... Não se importava com o que ia acontecer á ela... Não podia perder Kenshin... Era a única pessoa em quem ela mais confiava... Não podia perder o grande amor de sua vida... A razão de toda a sua existência... A força que teve para enfrentar com coragem todas tristezas que teve que passar...

            Esticava sua mão em direção á eles... Seu coração batia forte e todas os momentos de sua vida com Kenshin vieram como um furacão...

            Quando se conheceram...

Kaoru – "Eu não quero que Battousai fique... Quero que você, o andarilho, fi...que...". (Referência, mangá número 1).

            A luta contra Jin-e...

Kenshin – "Senhorita Kaoru, agüente firme! Fale com este servo!". (Referência, mangá número 4).

            A despedida de Kenshin para a batalha contra Shishio...

Kenshin – "Eu tenho que ir... Mas, isso não quer dizer que não te amo... Adeus, Kaoru...". (Referência, anime Samurai X.).

            Tudo o viveram não podia se perder assim... Não devia acabar desse jeito...

            Uma última vez, Kenshin olhou para Kaoru... Aquele era o momento de sua despedida... Exibiu um leve sorriso á ela, e avançou com sua espada em Yamamoto num último movimento... Se ele fosse morrer... Yamamoto ia junto com ele...

Kaoru – "KENSHIN.... NNNNNNNÃÃÃÃÃÃÃAÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!".

            Silêncio...

            Sangue...

            Lágrimas...

            O fim de tudo...

            Os olhos azuis fecharam naquele exato instante...

            E pela primeira vez, Kenshin sorriu verdadeiramente para ela...

– 'Adeus, Kaoru...'.

*^-^* Mùsica...
    
    _Eu Sempre Amarei Voc_
    
    _Will alwals love you_
    
    _(Witney Houston)_
    
    _Se eu ficasse,_
    
    _Eu apenas..._
    
    _Estaria em seu caminho._
    
    _Portanto eu partirei..._
    
    _Mas, sei [que]_
    
    _Eu pensarei em você a cada passo do caminho._
    
    _E eu..._
    
    _ Sempre amarei você,_
    
    _Sempre amarei você._
    
    _Você..._
    
    _Meu querido, você..._
    
    _Você..._
    
    _Lembranças agridoces_
    
    _É tudo que estou levando comigo._
    
    _Portanto adeus._
    
    _Por favor, não chore._
    
    _Ambos sabemos [que]_
    
    _Eu não sou o que você, você precisa..._
    
    _E eu..._
    
    _ Sempre amarei você,_
    
    _Eu sempre amarei você..._
    
    _(Solo Instrumental)_
    
    _Eu espero que a vida te trate bem,_
    
    _E espero que você obtenha tudo o que tem sonhado._
    
    _E eu desejo para você, prazer e felicidade._
    
    _Mas, acima disso tudo, eu desejo para você amor._
    
    _E eu..._
    
    _ Sempre amarei você..._
    
    _Eu sempre amarei você,_
    
    _Eu sempre amarei você..._
    
    _Eu sempre amarei você,_
    
    _Eu sempre amarei você,_
    
    _Eu, eu sempre amarei você..._
    
    _Você..._
    
    _Querido(a), eu amo você._
    
    _ Eu sempre..._
    
    _ Eu sempre..._
    
    _Amarei você..._
    
    *^-^* Final da música...
    
                   Ouvindo gritos, Sanosuke saí desesperadamente atrás dos sons de espadas... Até que eles cessam... 
    
    Completamente... Tudo na mais profunda penumbra...
    
                   Ele vê dois corpos no chão... Estendidos... Sangrando... Aquele seria o fim?
    
    Sanosuke – "Não pode ser verdade! KENSHIN!!!!!".
    
    Continua...

****************
    
                   Eu sei... Vocês querem me matar, né? Ah, vocês acham que ia deixar isso tão fácil para vocês?! Claro que não... Bom, o final já está esquematizado... Agora para o postar este capítulo quero receber pelo menos cinco e-mails, deste capítulo... Se eu não receber, vou demorar bastante até colocar o último capítulo deste fanfic... Então, por favor, colaborem, ok? 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Respondendo aos reviews:

Warina Kinomoto: Aí está mais um capítulo e como você pôde notar já está acabando! Me diz o que achou e se qual é a sua idéia para a continuação... O que você acha que vai acontecer no último capítulo? Vou ficar esperando review!

Krol: Não falou demais nada! Você tem que ver o tamanho das minhas reviews para os autores... Coitados, eles sofrem! Pode deixar que eu vou tentar sempre escrever fics que é uma das coisas que mais gosto! E com relação á Kaoru e o Kenshin, fique calma! Só falta mais um capítulo!

Ana Li Kinomoto: Lendo este fic também, querida? Mais uma vez agradeço por você estar entre as pessoas que apreciam meu humilde esforço! Ah, e não fique triste com relação á este fic estar acabando, outro ainda está por vir... Aguarde e confie! E não fique sem comer, faz mal! Hi, hi, hi!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Propaganda básica:

            Gente, esse fic está apenas no seu primeiro capítulo, mas, sugiro ele como uma ótima leitura! Pelo que parece a autora tem uma escrita divina e rica, além da história ser bastante interessante! O nome da fic? "A espada do coração." Um fic que vale muito á pena! Valeu Letícia, muito boa sorte!

            Bom, não percam o próximo capítulo que além de ser o último, está imperdível... Vale a pena conferir... Um beijo para todos e a gente se vê no último capítulo... E... até lá!


	8. Someday New hope

Battousai ou Kenshin?

**Notas da autora:**

Aí... O fim... Não dá para acreditar que este é o último capítulo! Dá uma tristeza, ver que acabou... Mas, sinceramente foi muito bom fazer este fic e foi ótimo passar um pouco da minha imaginação para todos vocês! Obrigada! Uma coisinha importante, a música hoje está colocada de um modo diferente... Vocês vão notar... E também não tem retrospectiva neste capítulo... Bom, agora leiam e espero que gostem!

Obs 1: Os personagens de Rurouni Kenshin não são meus, isto é apenas uma homenagem que ofereço ao autor deles e aos leitores e fãs do anime e mangá. Mas, a história é de minha autoria.

*^-^*= Música traduzida.

() = Opinião da Autora.

"" = Falas dos personagens.

'' = Pensamentos dos personagens.

Capítulo 8: Someday... New hope...

            Amanhecia no dojo Kamiya... Mais um dia cheio de afazeres para Yahiko...

Yahiko – "Mas que droga! Quando vai acabar esta minha sina de ter que arrumar todo este dojo, que saco!".

– "Garoto Yahiko!".

Yahiko – "Quantas vezes eu já disse para não me chamar assim, Tsubame?!".

Tsubame – "Me desculpe... É que a Tae queria saber se você ajudar ela com as coisas no arabeko...".

Yakiko – "Claro que vou! Já terminei o que tinha que fazer... Só vou falar com a feiosa que já estou indo...".

Tsubame – "Para de falar assim da Kaoru... E como ela está?".

            O garoto suspirou pesadamente... Lembrar de Kaoru desanimada não era muito bom para ele... Apesar de não admitir, sempre ela foi muito importante para ele...

Yahiko – "Depois que Kenshin foi embora, ela está aparentando ser forte, mas, sei que ela sofre...".

Tsubame – "Coitadinha... Isso é muito triste...".

            A menina abaixou os olhos em tristeza... Era realmente muito triste pensar que Kenshin e Kaoru tivessem um desfecho tão injusto...

Yahiko – "Não fique assim... Os dois vão se acertar...".

Tsubame – "Por que acha isso?".

            O encarou profundamente repleta de curiosidade... E ele apenas exibiu um leve rastro de um sorriso...

Yahiko – "Por que eles dois se amam... Isso eu sinto...".

Tsubame – "Que bom! Se você diz, eu acredito!".

            Sorriu feliz por ter esperanças que Kaoru e Kenshin seriam felizes... Yahiko sempre lhe fora sincero, iria confiar plenamente nele...

Yahiko – "Então, vou falar com a chata...".

Tsubame – "Ha, ha, ha! Tá bom, seu bobo! Vou ficar te esperando aqui...".

Yahiko – "Eu não sou bobo! Certo, já volto!".

            Yahiko se dirigiu ao quarto de Kaoru, apressado... Queria logo sair dali para enfim, se distrair um pouco... Chegou lentamente na porta e lá bateu... Uma... Duas... Três vezes e nada... Resolveu abrir...

Yahiko – "Não quero nem saber, tô abrindo!".

            Abriu a porta e lá não viu nada... Apenas a brisa batendo levemente nos lençóis recém-arrumados...

Yahiko – "Não acredito que ela fez isso de novo...".

            E saiu... Foi ao encontro de Tsubame sem dizer uma palavra... Sua mestra mudou muito depois daquele dia...
    
    _Quando eu lembrar desses tempos_
    
    _E os sonhos que deixamos para trás_
    
    _Eu estarei feliz porque eu fui abençoada_
    
    _Por ter tido você em minha vida_
    
    Um vulto andava ao longe pelas florestas... Apreciava a brisa do vento em seu rosto, fechando seus olhos em seguida... Andou mais dez minutos para ter a vista que tanto desejava... Sim, aquele era seu lugar preferido...
    
                   Sentou-se nas pedras de frente ao riacho e ficou a observar a tranquilidade que havia naquele espaço... Era tudo o que mais precisava... Lembrar dele era tudo o que fazia sentido para ela... Seu sorriso... Suas palavras... Ela era abençoada...
    
                   Olhou para a folha de papel que levava consigo... Era mais uma poesia que tinha escrito pensando nele, Kenshin... O único homem que amou para o resto de sua existência... A chuva começava á cair, ajudando ela, com seus rastros de lágrimas...
    
    *Poesia*

_Minha alma..._

_A chuva caí lá fora..._

E eu sei que estou sozinha 

_Cada passo que dou, é uma tortura que sinto_

É um ferimento que envolve a minha alma Que faz eu perder completamente os sentidos 

_Imaginando que você está aqui_

_Mas, infelizmente estou sozinha novamente..._

_Sei que isso é complicado de descrever_

_Uma maneira difícil de dizer_

_Mas, é uma verdade que jamais poderia apagar de mim_

_Uma vez eu disse que ia te encontrar em algum lugar_

_Um lugar no qual eu posso me resguardar_

_E sentir a minha vida seguir a sua eternamente_

_No vácuo vago da minha existência_

_Tudo o que faz pleno sentido é seu sorriso_

_Seus olhos, duas pérolas que reluzem á doce luz do luar_

_Fazem ter a certeza do que sinto_

_Sentimento esse que não mais cabe dentro de mim_

_Minha alma exige encontrar a sua_

_E repousar sobre os seus doces lábios e neles permanecer para sempre_

Arder na chama de sua presença 

_E sentir seu corpo junto ao meu..._

_Como pétalas de rosas á cair de uma flor_

_Na breve esperança de alguma vez saber que você está perto de mim_

_Não sei mais como tentar descrever sentimentos_

_Não encontro palavras suficiente para tal ato sublime_

Em toda a minha existência, desejei alguém como você 

_Alguém que me amasse, que me completasse..._

_E agora você está aqui..._

_A me contemplar com o seu singelo sorriso_

_A me resguardar com amáveis palavras_

_Me acalentando com o seu carinho_

_E me aconchegando no calor de seus braços_

_Me dizendo que um novo amanhã está chegando_

_E se tornando real..._

_Tão real quanto meu coração..._

_Tão real quanto meus sentimentos..._

_Tão real quanto o amor..._

_O amor tão grande que se acumulou em meu coração_

_O amor que eu sinto por você..._

_Eu te amo..._
    
    *Final da Poesia*
    
    _Quando eu olhar para trás, para esses dias_
    
    _Eu olharei e verei sua face_
    
    _Você estava lá por mim..._
    
    Mais uma vez, chorou... Aquilo só era um sonho... Um belo sonho que ela desejava que se tornasse real... Chorava por ele, que para sempre seria o único que se dignou a amá-la, mesmo que ela não tivesse consciência desse fato... Colocou seus joelhos para perto de si, e tampou-se neles em busca de conforto... Não queria que ninguém soubesse de sua dor... Somente ela... Somente ela...
    
    Kaoru – "Kenshin... Eu te amo... Por que me deixou?".
    
    _Nos meus sonhos eu sempre verei você planar sobre o céu_
    
    _No meu coração sempre haverá um lugar pra voc_
    
    _Por toda a minha vida_
    
    Uma sombra observava aqueles lamentos ao longe... Estava decidido a cursar com sua vida sozinho, mas, não conseguia deixá-la naquele estado... A chuva ainda persistia... Duas almas... Dois corações envolvidos na mesma dor...
    
    _Eu guardarei uma parte de você comigo_
    
    _E em todo lugar em que eu estiver, lá você estar_
    
    _E em todo lugar em que eu estiver, lá você estar_
    
    Seu dois lados se atracavam... Deveria ir? Deveria ficar? Ir embora para sempre? Olhou mais uma vez, sua linda donzela, mesmo aos prantos, ainda era linda... Era perfeita... Perfeita demais para ele...
    
    – "Se disse que ia embora, por que não fui?".
    
                   A resposta era simples... Ele não conseguia... Não conseguia se desvencilhar do anjo que tinha reacendido sua vida... Não podia nem queria sair da vida dela... Seria sempre sua sombra... Disse-lhe que nunca mais ia voltar á vê-la e era isso o que faria, mesmo que para isso, ele sofresse... A felicidade dela era muito mais importante... Seu destino era voltar a ser andarilho e nunca mais se aproximar dela...
    
    _Você me mostrou como sentir_
    
    _Sentir que o céu estava ao meu alcance_
    
    _E eu sempre vou lembrar_
    
    _Toda a força que você me deu_
    
    Kaoru pressentiu algo e virou-se para trás... Olhou um vulto em meio ás arvores... Sabia quem era... Sabia que era ele... Não ia deixá-lo ir embora, não podia perdê-lo outra vez... A chuva a cada momento apertava mais, envolvendo os dois naquele espaço de tempo... Perdidos nos segundos que seguiam desde então...
    
                   Seus passos foram exitantes, porém decididos... O encrava com todo amor que nutria por ele, seus braços tremiam em excitação pelo momento... E somente se aproximava calada até aquele exato momento...
    
    Kaoru – "Kenshin...".
    
                   Ele ficou parado, apenas observando ela vir em sua direção... Não conseguia sair dali, suas pernas não obedeciam sua mente, só o coração dele era quem ditava as regras agora... Sim, ela estava na sua frente, sussurrando seu nome, pedindo naquele singelo gesto para que ele permanecesse... Ele não podia negar, seu coração não conseguia dizer não...****
    
    _Seu amor me fez conseguir ir adiante_
    
    _Oh, eu devo tanto a você!_
    
    _Você estava lá por mim_
    
    Ficaram poucos centímetros longe um do outro e se encaravam profundamente... Kaoru suspirou pesadamente... Tinha que ser agora... Ela tinha que confessar seus verdadeiros sentimentos... Abaixou os seus olhos para o chão, não tinha coragem de dizer isso o olhando...
    
    Kaoru – "Kenshin... Eu... preciso te dizer uma coisa...".
    
                   Ele permanecia calado, fitando ela coberta pela vergonha... Se não estivesse naquela situação, a cena até seria cômica, mas, ele tinha mudado demais... Agora Battousai fazia parte dele e mesmo que compartilhasse dos mesmos sentimentos que ela, não podia admití-los... Um anjo não merecia preencher sua vida com sangue...
    
    Kenshin – "Não temos nada para conversar, Kaoru... E já estou indo...".
    
                   Não a encarou, somente disse o que deveria ser dito e mais nada... Virou-se para ir de encontro ao seu destino, quando sentiu uma mão puxá-lo para trás... Era um leve puxão na sua roupa, mas, sentia que as mãos que o comprimiam tremiam um pouco...
    
    Kaoru – "Por favor, Kenshin... Me escuta... Não pode querer ir embora desse jeito... E os seus amigos? As pessoas que conviveu aqui? Elas não servem de nada?".
    
                   Era extremamente difícil para ela se manter forte vendo todas suas esperanças se esvaírem com sua iminente partida, mas, não ia desistir sem lutar... Tinha que mostrar á ele o quanto era importante para todos... O quanto ele era importante para sua vida... O fitava de forma séria, mesmo que todas as lágrimas quisessem brotar de seus orbes azuis...
    
                   Não tinha nenhum resquício de dúvidas de que seus amigos lhe eram importantes, mas, Kaoru lhe era muito mais do que os outros... Por ela faria qualquer sacrifício... Esse episódio deu-lhe mais certeza deste fato, mas, isso não bastava... Isso não era suficiente... Se realmente a amava tinha que sair de sua vida... Não podia permitir que ela sofresse mais com os erros de seu passado...
    
    Kenshin – "Kaoru... Sempre fui e sempre serei um andarilho... Te expliquei isso desde que nos conhecemos, e agora é a minha hora de voltar á vida que levava antes...".
    
    _Nos meus sonhos eu sempre verei você planar sobre o céu_
    
    _No meu coração sempre haverá um lugar pra voc_
    
    _Por toda a minha vida_
    
    Kaoru – "Então, vou te esperar...".
    
                   Estava decidida... Tinha certeza que o amava profundamente e que o sentimento que nutria poderia agüentar á espera... O esperaria para sempre... Sabia que ele era o homem de sua vida...
    
    Kenshin – "Não pode fazer isso...".
    
                   Não... Ela não poderia estar falando sério... Aquilo era demais, nunca esta possibilidade havia passado pela sua cabeça... Kaoru não podia desperdiçar sua vida numa eterna espera... Era injusto demais...
    
    Kaoru – "Posso e vou fazê-lo... Kenshin, eu te amo... Te esperaria até a minha morte, se fosse preciso...".
    
                   E num impulso, num ato impensado o abraçou... Colocou todo o peso de seu corpo contra o dele, suavemente... Seus corpos quentes se juntaram, as gotas de chuva que ainda os envolviam vagarosamente... E aos soluços de um choro contido declarava, com seu rosto tampado pelo ombro de Kenshin...
    
    Kaoru – "Será que não entende? Não consigo viver sem você... Agüentei todos os dias naquela prisão, por que sabia que você viria... Por favor, não se vá...".
    
    Kenshin – "Kaoru, eu...".
    
                   Aquilo era demais para ele... Não conseguia ficar mais compenetrado com ela naquele estado... Sentia sua roupa um pouco molhada, era sinal de que sua amada estava chorando... Não... Ele não podia deixar que isso acontecesse... Levantou o rosto dela com o dedo polegar, lentamente para encarar o seu... Os olhos dela estavam banhados em lágrimas cristalinas e um soluço que ainda tentava de qualquer maneira omitir...
    
    Kaoru – "Por favor... Não me abandone... Não me deixe sozinha... Eu te imploro, Kenshin...".
    
                   Ela suplicava e via que os olhos de Kenshin mudavam estranhamente depois dessa declaração que ela própria tinha acabado de proferir... Kaoru não raciocinava direito, só fazia o que o coração lhe mandava... Os sentimentos eram seus únicos confidentes e guias...
    
                   Traidor coração... Ele sempre o subestimou... O andarilho... O hitokiri... Sempre subestimaram esses sentimentos, mas, agora nada fazia mais sentido... Ele já tinha se envolvido demais e não sabia que os sentimentos podiam ser tão fortes dessa maneira... Ainda fitava profundamente os olhos de Kaoru com a súplica ainda em sua mente... Perfurando á cada segundo que passava, seu coração...
    
                   Aproximou mais seu corpo do dela... Seus lábios já estavam á centímetros de distância um do outro...
    
    Kenshin – "Nunca mais vou te abandonar, Kaoru... Eu juro...".
    
                   Não houve tempo para agradecimentos, pois seus lábios já tinham se encontrado... Procuravam-se ansiosamente em busca de saciar um desejo que guardavam dentro de si por tantos momentos... Era um beijo de libertação... Um beijo de cumplicidade e amor... Um amor que acabavam admitir em seus próprios corações... Amor que jamais ia desampará-los... Um laço que eternamente ia permanecê-los unidos, por toda as suas existências...
    
    Epílogo...
    
                   Quatro anos depois...
    
    – "Mamãe! Mamãe!".
    
                   Um garoto sapeca corria para a saia da mãe em total desespero... Estava sendo perseguido e sabia que a mãe sempre o protegeria...
    
    – "O que foi, Kenji?".
    
    Kenji – "O tio Yahiko de novo!".
    
    ­
    
    – "Yahiko! Quantas vezes já falei para não mexer com o meu filho!".
    
    Yahiko – "Mas, foi ele quem começou, feiosa!".
    
    Kaoru – "Oras, seu moleque! Você vai ver só!".
    
                   E mais uma vez, o dojo Kamiya era uma bagunça... Kaoru corria atrás de seu pupilo com uma espada de bambu irritada, enquanto Kenji observava tudo chorando de tanto rir...
    
    – "Que bagunça é essa? Isso nem parece uma casa!".
    
                   Kaoru parou de correr para ver quem tinha entrado no dojo e exibiu um leve sorriso para os visitantes...
    
    – "Mas, isso não é uma casa, é um dojo, raposinha!". (Isso eu fiz pensando na Soi!).
    
    – "Ah, cala a boca, Sano!".
    
                   Kaoru fitava tudo aquilo calada e pensativa... Seus amigos estavam bem e felizes... Sano e Megumi juntos esperando um filho dentro de alguns meses e ela com Kenji e Yahiko para atormentá-la... Nada podia ser melhor... Somente faltava algo... Faltava alguém...
    
    _Eu guardarei uma parte de você comigo_
    
    _E em todo lugar em que eu estiver, lá você estar_
    
    Uma sombra caminhava por entre ás arvores aquele final de tarde... Finalmente estava chegando em casa... Lembrou-se do seu motivo de estar ali... Sua força, sua motivação para viver... Nada era mais importante que ela... Nem mesmo sua própria vida... Por ela faria tudo de novo... E de novo... E de novo...
    
    _Porque eu sempre vi em você minha luz, minha força_
    
    _E eu quero te agradecer de todas as maneiras_
    
    Anoitecia novamente... E mais uma vez ela suspirava em vão... Mais um dia sem ele... Ás vezes, acreditava que não poderia mais suportar essa situação, mas, continuava, pois, sabia que Kenji ainda precisava dela...
    
                   Saiu para a frente do dojo e na varanda se sentou... Não estava arrependida de nada que tinha feito... Somente tinha muitas saudades... Fechou os olhos vagarosamente, tendo a imagem dele em sua mente, lhe sorrindo... Sorriu para ele também e ouviu uma voz doce ao ouvido chamar seu nome...
    
    – "Kaoru...".
    
    _Você estava lá por mim_
    
    _Você estava lá por mim_
    
    _Você estava lá por mim_
    
    _Sempre..._
    
    Ela se virou e viu um par de olhos violetas a fitando com muito carinho... Não havia nada á ser dito, apenas se envolveu nos seus braços... O quanto esperou por este momento?
    
    Kaoru – "Quanta saudade, meu amor... Sempre soube que voltaria...".
    
    _Nos meus sonhos eu sempre verei você planar sobre o céu_
    
    _No meu coração sempre haverá um lugar pra voc_
    
    _Por toda a minha vida_
    
                   Não podia pedir mais nada na vida... Ouvir sua voz era tudo o que mais desejou na sua existência... Naquele momento só existia ele e Kaoru... O mundo havia morrido...
    
    Kenshin – "Também senti sua falta... E sempre voltaria para você...".
    
                   Tomou ela mais para si naquele abraço que queria que durasse eternamente, e provou de seus lábios mais uma vez como em tanto tempo atrás... Continuavam doces, e extasiantes como antes tinha deixado... Kaoru era a única que amou e sempre iria amar...****
    
    _Eu guardarei uma parte de você comigo_
    
    _E em todo lugar em que eu estiver, lá você estar_
    
    _E em todo lugar em que eu estiver, lá você estar_
    
    Mais uma vez, se amaram... Selando para sempre um amor além de toda a compreensão humana... Por mais que os desafios sobreviessem á eles, estariam juntos para sempre... Eternamente unidos pelo laço imortal que os uniu desde que se conheceram... E desde que partilharam o grande amor que nutrem...
    
                   Os sentimentos verdadeiros são eternos, e mesmo na morte eles permanecem unidos... Pois, se amaram infinitamente... Corresponderam-se além de todos os sentimentos... Além de toda culpa... Somente, amaram-se...
    
    _Lá você estará..._
    
    The End...
    
    _* Início: 14 de fevereiro de 2004._
    
    _* Término: 02 de abril de 2004._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*
    
    Algumas dúvidas esclarecidas: Kaoru não foi violentada por Yamamoto, e Kenshin o venceu na luta, sem matá-lo... Os dois corpos no final do último capítulo, eram Kenshin e Yamamoto que tinham se ferido profundamente... Yamamoto vendo que Kenshin tinha o vencido, foi obrigado a dizer a verdade, se matando em seguida de desgosto... Logo depois, Kenshin ainda se sentindo culpado, decidiu voltar á ser andarilho, mas, como viram, não conseguiu... O nome do capítulo significa: "Algum dia... Nova Esperança...".

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Respondendo aos reviews:

Warina-Kinomoto: Será que você pensava nesta possibilidade de final? Eu não podia matar o Kenshin e muito menos a Kaoru, né? Espero que tenha gostado!

Mellanie: Viu? O Kenshin não morreu! Afinal, ele é meu maridinho, não podia fazer isso com ele! E não chore, pois, choro também! E infelizmente a fic tinha que chegar ao fim, fazer o quê?

Nika Kimura: Não é você que escreve "O amor de Kenshin"? Eu quero ver a continuação, não esqueci! E sabe o que foi engraçado? Todo mundo achou que eu ia matar o Kenshin... Eu nunca ia conseguir fazer isso, pelo menos neste fic...

Kellynha: É por isso que eu coloco músicas nos meus fics, para que as pessoas sintam-se emocionadas e se envolvam com a cena... Que bom que gostou! Será que gostou do final também?

Marylinha: Não fica desesperada! Agora já acabou! E a Kaoru tentou impedir a luta, mas, não conseguiu... Quando chegou perto o suficiente, já era tarde demais... E o Kenshin e Yamamoto já estavam ambos no chão... Entendeu? E muito obrigada pelos elogios!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Músicas do fic e para quem eram destinadas:

Show me the meaning of being lonely – Backstreet Boys. (Pensamentos de Kenshin).

Umbreak my heart – Toni Braxton. (Kaoru e seu sofrimento no sonho).

Torniquet – Evanescence. (Kaoru pedindo a ajuda de Kenshin).

Bring me to life – Evanescence. (Kenshin perdendo para o Battousai, tendo esperanças em rever Kaoru).

Going Under – Evanescence. (Kenshin esquece que foi andarilho e parte para uma luta até a morte com Yamamoto).

Will always love you – Witney Houston. (Kenshin pedindo internamente para Kaoru o esquecesse).

They you be –  Faith Hill. (Tema romântico do encontro de Kenshin e Kaoru).

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            É isso, gente! Dever cumprido, graças a Deus! Espero que tenham gostado do meu trabalho até aqui! De coração agradeço á todos que leram e me mandaram comentários, e também aqueles que leram e ficaram em silêncio... Valeu, valeu!

            Ah, uma coisinha! A poesia que leram é de minha autoria, ok? Espero o comentário deste capítulo que gente, é super importante para mim! Por favor, me digam o que acharam... E mudança do meu nick, é que escrevo agora fics para o anime Sakura Card Captors e seria injusto ser apenas Rafinha Himura, tinha que ter o sobrenome do lindo do Syaoran! He, he, he!

            E na próxima semana extréia um novo fic de minha autoria, baseado em fatos reais... Do anime Sakura Card Captors... Não percam, pra quem gosta de romance e uma pitada de dor de cotovelo (Uma pitada, não! Muita dor de cotovelo meeeesmo!), é muito bom! O nome dele é: "Reflexions of Love", que foi uma idéia da minha amiga, Nina Kinomoto Li, fazê-lo se tornar um fic! Valeu, amiga! É isso, obrigada por tudo e até o próximo fic!


End file.
